Pretty Little Liars
by arikaem
Summary: The 3 most perfect girls of Jaywood High-Bella, Alice & Rosalie, have everything. But lets add 1 dead bff, a ton of secrets and a stalker -not everyone is completely flawless. Edward-Bella Alice-Jasper Rosalie-Emmett -All Human- PLL and Twilight Crossover
1. The buried past, all dug up

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's- this is all Stephanie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**Four of the most popular girls in the prestigious town of Chesterfield, with all their manicured glory, and whitened teeth, have everything-the looks, the body, the brains, the attitude-everything. They're all perfect.**

**But when their leader suddenly takes a cat walk to the other side- let's just say _sanity_ is far, far away. Even our little girlies have their flaws too. In all the lies and scandals- comes a price. But our little pretties didn't know it had come to this.**

**Let me be the one to tell you-_everything_, because I should know, right? And who am I? Let's just say there's a new girl in town- but she's not planning on having her big entrance.**

**B**

**Chapter 1- The buried past, all dug up.**

Bella Swan was in her elegant new beach house, right off South Bay- bathing in the glorious hot sun, when her new electric blue Blackberry-slide beeped. **Alice.** –The screen flashed. _Alice, why would she be calling? We haven't talked since Blaire._

Alice Brandon, Jaywood High's merchandise designer, was one of Bella's two ex-best friends back in Jovan Isse (pronounced Joe-van eyes) -their old private school. Rosalie Hale was the other ex-bff, she is now and always was class president and every parents dream child. But ever since Blaire Lavanhuagh-their other best friend- disappeared, nothing was the same.

"'Ello?" Bella answered. "OH. MY. GAWD. Bella!! They found Blaire's body!" Alice shouted. Bella's eyes popped wide, and dropped her cell with a loud **clink! **

Blaire vanished, four years ago-in grade 8-they are in grade 12 now.

"Bella?! Bella?! Are you there?" Alice asked, as the phone vibrated from her voice. Bella picked up her phone-took a deep breath and asked the question she's been oozing to ask.

"Where… where was her body?" It sounded so gross coming from her thin lips, nothing sounded good about a best friend's soulless body. "In the backyard of her guesthouse, in the big hole where they were suppose to fill in the pool." Alice's voice cracked; obviously this was not a good subject.

The night of her disappearing- the four girls were sleeping over at Blaire's luxurious guesthouse-all to them selves, popcorn, movies, gossip, games, spa treatments and tons of fun-or so it was suppose to be. The house was far in the back of the Lavanhaugh mansion's gigantic backyard. All three girls remember that night as if it were their own thirteenth birthday extravaganza, but nothing about it was fun.

There was a silence as both girls looked back on that devastating night. At first Blaire and Rosalie went to go fetch some perfect pig-out ice cream in the mansion, but Rosalie came back sobbing having no clue to where Blaire went. Bella remembered all the hurt and pain they all went through-when they thought Blaire ditched them for some wicked party.

A sob escaped Alice's lips, clearly audible through the phone.

"D-Does Rosalie know?" Bella stuttered. None of the three stayed friends-after Blaire vanished someone had to hold the strings together-but when that person is gone- no one wants to hold that responsibility.

"Uh… I don't know I tried calling her, but no ones answering, I sent a text but got no reply." Bella looked down _Rosalie was really close to Blaire, her second hand man, her_ _Beta-maybe she's in more pain than the rest of us_, she thought.

"How did you find out?" Bella asked hesitantly. Bella knew that after Blaire vanished her parents didn't continue building the pool, because instead they organized search parties. The Lavanaugh's aren't the same at all instead they attended more social events, and just left that piece of information of their lives behind.

"It was on the news this morning they're going to replay it this evening. Apparently they dug her body up in the pool's hole, because they were going to restart building the pool. They're holding her funeral this weekend, already. And also apparently her parents already sold all her stuff like two weeks ago, can you believe it?" Alice let out a long sigh. "Yah well okay, thanks Alice, I uh, got to go. Bye."

Bella shut her cell, and put it away. She shut her eyes tight; she was in disbelief that Blaire's body was found-four years later. Everything became so dream-like, or more of a nightmare. Bella stood up to go back inside and change out of her bathing suit. "Ugh, I hate my body." Bella said mostly to herself, no one was near her beach house, but she still felt self-conscious-like always.

_**Beep! Beep!**_ Her blackberry-slide vibrated, she took it out it was a text, **Blocked number**, it flashed. Bella wondered who it could be.

**Bonjour Bellsy-wellsy! Just wanted to let you know, be careful. Cause I know your dying inside to know what the latest issue of _Fat Diet Daily_'s new diet of the day is! Or maybe you should just go ahead and go on with _your_ "special diet" blech- hint of advice; make sure you don't get any puke on your clothes for tomorrow's first day of school! KISSES!**

**-B**

Bella's eyes widened. _No one_ knew about that.

"_So are you guys going to help me practice for soccer or what?" Bella asked for the sixth time of the day. All four girls were at the Hale residence, hanging out on the living room couch, waiting for Blaire to finally stop talking on her legendary iPhone that wasn't allowed to come out in _Years._ But of course Blaire could get anything she wanted. _

_Everyone heard her giggle into the speaker, and than start whispering to her "mystery caller". Pretending not to pay attention, everyone played with their nails or hair or cells, but they've been dying to know why Blaire seemed so distant lately- secret meetings, mystery texts, random phone calls, bailing on hang-out days for some "family emergency" which has been happening way to often, for anyone to really care anymore._

"_Okay last time. Are we going or not?" Bella asked, _again. _"Sure." Blaire answered as she finally shut off her phone. _

"Finally_ you're off your cell." Rosalie sighed in relief as everyone stood from the couch._

"_I'll do anything as long as I'm far-far away from home." Alice sighed-but no one missed that _I-know-why_ grin Blaire would give anyone-when she knew all of their secrets._

"_Yes, finally! I need to exercise." Bella said awkwardly to them-ignoring Blaire's famous grin she gave Alice, as they all stood up in front of her. When Blaire stood behind them looking at Bella with her _I-know-your-secret _grin, and started making gagging noises, Bella's eyes widened, and she blushed looking away. She knew that no one else knew of her problems with her body, but Blaire. Only Blaire knew that by the beginning of grade 7 she subscribed to The Daily Diet, a magazine of diets daily. Bella would do anything to lose her thick arms, fat legs, and chubby face to have Blaire's, slim body. But she also wanted her thin long brown wavy hair cascade down her own back, as naturally as Blaire's did._

_Alice turned around to face Blaire, who was in mid-gag sound, "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"_

"_Oh no, _I'm_ fine." Blaire smirked. Only Bella could hear the double meaning in those words. Only she knew that Blaire didn't just refer to her health, but her model-like body, and top condition. But if Blaire hadn't shut up, she could've given too much information away. _If only she just weren't here… _Bella thought._

Bella jumped at the memory. Now only did she realize how much that thought had come true. And yet for four years now Bella still subscribes to Diets Daily, and no one knew. But this text was just plain creepy. _No one_ knew about her _problem_- but Blaire. So who could this B _be_?

**Please tell me what you think- Every writer likes a review. **


	2. Girls can throw manly punchs too

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephanie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**PLEASE READ: **_I would just like to note that these chapters will be put on different POVS every time-since Bella isn't the only main character. The boys will come in soon-some of these chapters are just fillers for now. And I can't garauntee them to be very long chapters-since i only write as much as can flow. Thanks for reading. -ArikaCullen_

_**Ps:** I'll upload another chapter-so that you understand the main characters._

**Chapter 2- Girls can throw a punch without breaking a nail- right?**

As Rosalie put away her last purple Luis Vuitton suitcase, she scrolled through her thin silver camera looking at the different pictures that she took in Washington this summer. She went with five other students who won the prestigious _Future Elected President's Award _which is an honour to have accepted-those who receive the award get a scholarship to any university of their choice, and plus she and the five other students were able to attend a meeting with the president. Definitely something Rosalie would have accepted in a heartbeat.

When Rosalie accepted her award, she wanted more. No she _needed_ more. If she didn't exceed her parent's expectations, they would put a whole load of guilt on her shoulders. Her parents would be _disappointed_- something she dies inside when she see's that_ look_ in their eyes. Her older sister Marianna would _always _receive awards, would _always_ win contests, get scholarships _everywhere_ and still be able to maintain the dream child and role-model status, something Rosalie tries so desperately hard at being.

Rosalie let out a long frustrated sigh. _Marianna gets _everything _she wants_- she thought as she **clicked** on her TV. Rosalie heard that there will be a little segment dedicated to her for receiving the _Future Elected President's Award_.

She smiled to herself as she saw a picture of her accepting her award at the bottom right corner of the screen, Katrina Gudachi (pronounced- good-dah-chi) congratulated "Sister of the all time Jaywood winner of many awards Marianna Hale-Rosalie Hale has received the very prestigious Future Elected Presidents Award a few weeks ago, congratulations Rosalie." Katrina smiled at the camera, her bright red lip-stick cracking.

Rosalie's smile had faded right at the word _sister_, and screamed while throwing a pillow at her closet door, her hands clenching into tight fists. "Always, always, _ALWAYS_Marianna, for _every_ little thing- I'm known as her sister!" Rosalie took deep breaths trying to control her temper- like she learned in anger management class, something _no one_ should know about, it would ruin her reputation as the _beautiful-organized-in control-SISTER OF MARIANNA_, UGH! Rosalie huffed. Rosalie clenched her hands into fist wanting so much to punch something-hard.

"_Uh-oh, I think I broke your favourite cheap cell-phone Rosy, your not going to get mad at such a silly little thing, right? Huh Rosalie?" Blaire taunted in a baby voice. _

_Alice, Bella, and Blaire were in Rosalie's bedroom-they were all helping each other pick outfits for the beginning of their grade 8 year boy-girl party-that Blaire was hosting in her huge backyard that weekend._

_Blaire purposely slid Rosalie's favourite Nokia phone off the ledge of her high dresser, letting it fall into cheap little pink pieces of plastic, on the hard wood floor. Blaire would question Rosalie daring her to scream at her, like Rosalie used to do at everyone before she started taking anger-management classes. _

_But no one dared to scream at Blaire, she knew everyone's secrets, and they knew that she would use it to her advantage. They knew what she was capable of, and she would turn on anyone if she wanted to, make them outcasts. So when she chose Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to be part of her inner-circle, they thought they were dreaming. She would dangle a secret above their heads like it was her new Glossip Girl flavour of the day-that none of them could have. And they would beg her not to tell anyone-this went on all the time._

_Blaire knew Rosalie has been taking anger-management classes secretly since grade 6, and she would always say that the classes wouldn't help her-that Rosalie was a failure. Rosalie would always clench her fists, and close her eyes tight trying to stop the tears from falling._

"_Blaire why did you break it?" Alice asked. "What was that Alice? Did you say you wanted to go home Alice?" Alice's eyes widened, at the mention of home. Rosalie and Bella always noticed her fear of going home, whenever Blaire mentioned it. But they didn't dare ask about it._

_Later that night Rosalie threw her pillows everywhere screaming, she was_ not_ happy that Blaire broke her favourite cell phone._

Remembering that day Rosalie clenched her fists in habit-wanting so badly to punch something without breaking a nail.

Suddenly her slick black double flip cell phone **beeped- **One new text message. **Blocked number.**-_what?_

**Hey Rosy Posey! Be careful, you might break something! We wouldn't want our little temper-mental sister to ruin all those YEARS of anger management classes-what a waste! Ciao. -B**

Rosalie threw her phone to the other side of her room, landing with a **thud!** She looked around her room frantically taking a peek out the window, just to see if anyone was watching her.

_No one knew, no one knew, no one knew. I didn't tell ANYONE. How? No way, not at all. I don't believe it. B? Who's B? Bella? How would she know? No, I don't think so. Who is B?_

Right before she could make a hypothesis, one name really brought her attention back to the now forgotten TV that was still turned on.

"Blaire Lavanaugh, a young girl that had disappeared four years ago and also a good friend of Rosalie Hale, was now found, just a few days ago, in the backyard of the Lavanaugh residence. Though she is found, police officer Charlie Swan is still on the search of her murderer."

As Rosalie's picture of herself on the screen her long blonde hair and blue eyes changed into, long shiny rich brown hair, and a tiny face with fair skin and a sharp jaw took her place. The girl had light blue eyes that seemed to be dancing with mischief, and her grin seemed to be upturned into a less innocent look than the rest of her face. It was the grade 8 graduation picture of Blaire, which was the picture she took the day she went missing.

_Rosalie was in her old grade 8 silky pink pyjama's, and black flip flops, her hair was put into two cute little braids, she was running after Blaire in the woods between the Lavanaugh's and Hale's backyard. _

"_Pssh, Trevor never liked you." Blaire laughed. Rosalie clenched her fists, trying not to blink or else traitor tears would fall. "But he kissed me!" Rosalie shouted at her._

"_Ha!_ I told him to! _He said he would do _anything_ for me just to prove that he loved me, so I knew you had a crush on him and told him to kiss you. I got you what you wanted Rose, you should be happy he would even agree to kiss you!" Blaire started laughing hysterically._

_Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Should she believe her? What if she was lying?_

"_You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! I don't believe you!" Rosalie shouted shaking her head, mostly to get the tears out of her eyes. "Oh go have a cow! You should stop with the sissy tantrums Rosy, you know I told you those classes would never work." Blaire grinned evilly. _

Than her flashback ended-she couldn't see what happened after. Rosalie never remembered that happening, but she just had a feeling of déjà vu, that-that had really happened. It all seemed so real. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and fell silently. She missed Blaire, even for all the horrible things Blaire did to her, all the horrible things they did _together_, that _no one_ should know of.

**Please review! **


	3. Cover Girl works like magic

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephanie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**PLEASE READ:**_ So here's the third chapter, from here I'll only update when i get more reviews please-or I'll just think no one's reading them and I won't continue :( -But I do hope you like them, and that you would like to read more :p -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 3- Cover Girl works like magic.**

Alice unwillingly took out her house keys, and hesitantly unlocked her front door of her huge mansion in one of Jaywood's richest neighbourhood's. Though anyone would love to live in a house like hers, Alice always wanted to run away from it, it was never safe to her-especially since her mother Esme got remarried to a scumbag like Gavin.

Gavin Foghorn was horrible to Alice-he would do things she would have never thought he would, and he could do things she knew he was capable of.

_Please tell me he's not here. Please tell me no one's here. Please tell me _Foghorns_ not here. HAHA what kind of last name is Foghorn?_ Alice giggled.

She quickly ran upstairs, and slowly trying not to make any noise made her way to her fully pink bedroom. As she passed Edward's room she silently prayed he would walk out and say "I miss you Alice, why don't we become friends again and forget all this happened?"

But she knew that it was impossible, he was very stubborn and could hold a grudge, though she would be mad too if she were him.

She knew what she did to him, she lied-she lied and told Edward that their father Timothy Brandon didn't cheat on Esme, she had held that secret ever since grade 5. Only she knew than-only her and Blaire. Blaire was there when she found out they both saw Timothy and that skank Victoria all over each other in Alice's kitchen downstairs. Blaire was staying for the night while her parents were out of town they were waiting at the top of the stairs for Bella and Rosalie to arrive.

But they both haven't said anything; Blaire was even nice enough not to mention it at all. Than Esme got remarried when Edward and Alice were in grade 6, to Gavin, and ever since Gavin would punch and kick her if she didn't do what he wanted. So she would always be out with her friends, she would always join clubs, and always participate in activities, she would put on a mask of happiness, and pretend that nothing ever happened, than she would cry herself to sleep every night just thinking about it.

She never told anyone, except Blaire. She didn't want to tell anyone, she doesn't want to know what they would think of her, as a dirty little person-she hated the feeling. But she already knew how it felt when you're hurt-abused she has bruises to prove it.

_Alice was wearing her old favourite green short sleeved shirt, and green boys boxer shorts outfit, while she and Blaire ran around the track before the others came out of the change room for gym. _

"_He hurts you?" Blaire asked her eyes wide. _

"_Yah." Alice said looking down._

"_Are you going to tell anyone?" _

"_No! Please don't tell anyone! Please Blaire, you can't! Esme's happy with him and she's for given me for keeping that secret from her last time!" Alice looked down again, as she said that last part._

"_Oh yah sure, Alice. But it's not like your last secret helped your relationship with your hot adopted brother _Edward Masen_, huh?" Blaire giggled, as she checked him out on the other side of the track having a race with his best friend Emmett McCarty Swan-Bella's step-brother. Blair had a crush on Edward but always said she already had a true love, but wouldn't tell anyone who._

_Alice let a tear slip, and looked away. "Just please don't tell anyone."_

"_Okay than, but it would help keep your secret if you covered up those disgusting blotches on you arm." Blaire said pointing at her arms, with a scrunched up noise. _

Alice let the tears silently fall she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She's kept everything bottled up for too long. She just wishes everything was back to normal especially with her and Edward.

She really did wish Edward would just talk to her, though she lied to him, and he hated that. So when he found out that Alice knew all these years he ignored her ever since. Though Esme was a forgiving person she of course still loved Alice and understood the pressure and guilt she had lying on her shoulders.

Alice sighed, "I don't deserve her love." She sulked into her bedroom, shut the door tight, and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She lifted her left arm sleeve to reveal a row of bruises, some new some old and healing. She examined them-they looked gross to her-and she got that feeling again-that dirty feeling.

"I can't tell anyone, I mean what would they think of me?" Alice said aloud to herself while pulling down her sleeve.

Suddenly her silver Motorola **beeped!** –One new text message-**Blocked number**.

Wah?"

**Heya Ally-wally! Hope you feel better, just use Cover-Girl's cover up-it works like magic! And you won't see any of those gross yellow and purple blotches on your arm at all! Make sure no one see's anything tomorrow it is the first day of school. And first impressions count-I mean what would they think of you? HUGS!**

**-B**

**Ps: You can't tell anyone. But I can.**

Than there at the bottom was an attachment, it was a picture-a picture of Alice with her arm sleeve up while she examined her bruises just a second ago. Her eyes were wide, as she shut off her phone, and checked her window to find anyone watching her. But all she saw was the leaves shake a bit on the tree in her backyard.

Alice screamed a high-pitched scream and ran to Edward's room, but didn't expect to run in on him and another girl kissing. And this girl was definitely not the girl she saw all over him this morning.

Ever since Edward found out Timothy cheated on Esme, Edward had changed. He would always be out, always put his music on loud he refuses to play the piano, shamelessly shows PDA and flirts with any girl in his line of sight-with the exception of family, and Alice's friends.

Though Alice does miss her old brother, she can't take this. _They didn't even stop to _look_ at me!_

Alice huffed loudly, Edward and the girl stopped to look at Alice. Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm _so_ sorry." She said sarcastically-glaring.

She ran back to her bedroom, but she didn't dare go outside-she didn't like the feeling of being watched, though she knew she would have to get used to it.

**-Please review!**


	4. Now the sacred question: Coke or Pepsi?

_This is a Twight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer**-I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ**- Sorry another filler, lol. But Bella does kind of _really_ talks to Edward. Hope you_

**4- Now the sacred question: Coke or Pepsi?**

"Bella!" Tanya Denali-Bella's best friend screamed as she ran towards Bella, arms wide ready for a hug. Bella ran back just enthusiastically, shouting "Tanya! Finally your back! How was your vacation? When did you get back?! You didn't call me!"

Tanya smiled sheepishly shrugging, "I came back last Friday. I was busy this weekend, sorry." But she didn't look sorry at all-though Bella was blind to that, Bella than noticed the crowd of by-standers watching their little get together, and blushed. When Tanya spoke up, "Everyone's invited to my super fabulous beginning of the year party at The House-club on September 20th, on a Saturday! Tomorrow come by my locker for your invites!" Everyone cheered, as Tanya smiled happily.

Bella looked at her incredulous, "You planned a party?" Tanya looked at her sceptically,

"Duh. Bella if we want to stay on top, we obviously have to host the first gigantic party of the year! And plus daddy's paying-so don't worry your pretty little head, you'll get wrinkles." Tanya explained. Bella smiled, but looked away. Bella was not a party girl nor was she a socialist, though it wouldn't make sense that Bella's not out-going since she and Tanya are the most popular girls in Jaywood High.

But Bella knew that it didn't make sense of how Tanya became so popular, when _Tanya_ used to be a nerd.

"_I swear she has cellulite! I was in the change rooms earlier before gym and got a first hand look of her changing in all her nastiness! It was revolting! If coach didn't blow her whistle for us to get out sooner, I would've puked if I stayed any longer! And puking just tastes disgusting! Doesn't it Bella?" Blaire looked at Bella with that _I-know-your-secret_ grin._

_Bella just stayed quiet, while the others laughed._

"_We should leave before Tanya has a chance to come in!" Blaire laughed, as they left the change rooms to get to lunch._

Even though Tanya was the butt of all their jokes before, look at her _now_, Bella thought.

Bella looked back at Tanya who was on her Blackberry Pearl talking to someone. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, Bella jumped startled. Ever since that text, she gets creeped by any little thing.

Bella turned around to meet a pair of deep emerald green eyes, fitting perfectly on his fair skinned face, sharp jaw line and his legendary unusual shaggy bronze hair. _The brother of Alice Brandon-Edward Masen_. Everyone knew him, Jaywood High's famous playboy.

"So you're Isabella?" Edward asked with a crooked grin, that he knew himself could win over any girl's heart.

"Bella." She corrected, she didn't smile, she didn't look him over-neither did she flirt. She didn't want to have to do anything with a player, and Edward noticed that. And looked at her with a confused expression but quickly put that aside.

The bell then rang and Bella turned around and walked away. Boy was he stunned.

By lunch time, everyone piled into the smelly-ugly tiled cafeteria, for a _fun_ filled meal. Tanya and Bella sat with four other girls that Tanya thought was the right material for her inner-circle. Every little thing Tanya did, reminded Bella more and more of Blaire- and it scared her.

Bella was waiting in the lunch line behind Rosalie, thinking to buy either a salad or a granola bar and skimmed milk, because of her special _diet_.

When Bella's cell **Beeped!** Both Rosalie and Bella jumped. Rosalie looked behind her frantically as if something bad happened, as Bella blushed and smiled sheepishly while taking out her cell.

**Diet of the day: Don't eat too much Belly - less puke later. –B**

Bella stopped breathing, it's like B could read her mind, which _extremely_ freaked her out.

Suddenly a perfectly manicured finger tapped her lightly on her right shoulder. Bella flinched and looked at the owner, it was Rosalie.

"Bella? Are you alright? Breath." Rosalie said, shaking her a bit. Bella couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"B?" Bella blurted out, instead of saying Rosalie. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and frantically looked around. Rosalie looked at her surprised.

"You've been getting text messages too?" Rosalie whispered quickly looking around. Bella took in a quick intake of breath. "B?" she repeated. Rosalie nodded with wide eyes, right when both their cells rang at the same time. Rosalie gasped Bella mouthed a _no _and let her mouth stop in the "o" position, she shook her head feverously.

They both checked their cells, both saying –one new message-**Blocked number**.

**You tell anyone about me. You'll be dead bitches too-just like your old bestie. –B**

"Uh hello? Girls are you going to order?" Rosalie and Bella were just standing there staring wide eyed at the message. Rosalie quickly shook her head no at the cashier. Bella just answered, "Uh, no thank you-I'm not hungry anymore."

Not only one minute later, **Beep!** One new text message-**Blocked number**

**Ps: Two manicured thumbs up! Good choice Belly, now you don't have to puke at**

**all :)**

Bella quickly shut off her phone, and shoved it in her bag as Rosalie took her wrist and quickly swerved her around.

"No way Bella, you've been getting them too?" Rosalie asked.

"Yah, it's weird. How this person knows what I'm doing." Bella said astonished.

"Oh my gawd same. I only got two so far, but it really creeps me out of how this person _knows_ what I'm doing."

"I've just gotten my third. And this girl is _everywhere_."

Rosalie nodded slowly, looking down. It was very hard talking to your old best friend- very awkward.

"Bella!" Tanya shouted across the cafeteria, Bella sighed, but smiled at Rosalie. "I got to go, bye." Rosalie smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Bella quickly turned around and bumped right into Edward Masen, and all his coke spilled all over Bella's new light blue Juicy shirt. Bella jumped back, and glared at Edward, while he babbled apologies.

"Let me help you clean that." He suddenly blurted, and started taking tissues.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Bella growled, with as much fierce as she could conjure- her cheeks burned red with fury and embarrassment.

Tanya rushed over and stood in front of Edward, while putting a firm hand on his chest-for quite too long. "Be careful Edward," Then suddenly her tone became serious, "Don't even _look_ at Bella." Was all she said. Edward raised an eyebrow at her words, and gave her this _who do you think you are?_ look.

No one missed the double meaning in her actions and words. Bella knew Tanya had a crush on Edward, since she saw him during the beginning of summer.

"_Oh my gawd, no way! _That's_ Edward Masen? He's purr-fect for me, I'm gonna make him mine." Tanya gushed, as her and Bella walked into the food-court at the Jaywood mall, Edward was just across from them, hanging out with Emmett, and his and Bella's older cousin Jasper-who was to start as a student teacher at Jaywood High._

_Bella raised an eyebrow, and forced a smile. Tanya was just too straight forward._

Bella knew Tanya's real intentions, but to even tell him in such a way that he wasn't allowed to even look at Bella-possessive much, she's not even _with_ him.

Bella just turned around and walked away towards the bathroom, when someone grabbed her wrist. "Look I'm really sorry, I didn't see you, and, and-please don't hate me." Edward babbled. Bella tried hard not to laugh-she really did, his apologies were so rushed, it sounded funny-even in his velvety smooth voice. But he kept talking, it was really getting her annoyed.

"Look," She ripped her wrist away from him about to continue her sentence, when suddenly she saw a pair of arms slide around Edward's neck, which was a fairly disturbing site-but it definitely got Bella steamed, especially when he didn't do anything to stop this girl, because it was very rude. "As long as you stay away from me, I'll be happy."

Bella swore she heard him mumble, with a small crooked grin on his face "Don't count on it." But he turned around and walked away before she could ask anything, _that's fine with me, _Bella thought.

Bella walked straight into the girl's bathroom to investigate the scene-that is her coke stained shirt.

Right when her cell **beeped! **Bella froze mid-step.

**Ooh too bad that shirt was kind of cute; at least it wasn't puke you spilt on the first day. **

**Be careful, I'm always watching. –B**

The text sent a shiver down Bella's back. Right while Bella was putting her cell away, Tanya barged in. "I can't believe what he did to you!" Tanya handed her an extra top. "Thanks." Bella mumbled, looking down at the huge stain.

"He's such a jerk! Oh, here don't rub it you'll spread the coke, just dab." Tanya showed Bella, as if she were her mother. Bella smiled, but turned away and rolled her eyes.

Bella looked back at the stain and sighed, nothing was coming off, she went into a stall to go change. It was a lime green Abercrombie top, with white stripes.

As she walked out, Tanya was texting on her cell. When the bell rang, Bella thanked Tanya and rushed out to science.

**Please review!**


	5. Poor little blind girl

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**PLEASE READ- **I'd like to thank those who are actually reading this story. I was worried you guys might not like it, because personally I think the first few chapters were boring -mostly because they were fillers. But i hope you like this chapter. And thanks to those who review. Also **please **be honest, I really _really **really** _want to know what you think about the story. -ArikaCullen

**ATTENTION ALL PARAMORE FANS:** There's a new song released for the Twilight movie's soundtrack, the song is AWESOME, its by one of my favourite bands -_Paramore_, this is only one out of the two songs they made for the CD, it's callled _Decode_, because Edward can't "decode" Bella's thoughts. They also made the song because apparently Haley's a huge Twilight fan too! Which is very-very "freaking awesome".

-Just letting you know- for those _Paramore+Twilight lovers_ out there... its like having the two best things put together! XP

**Chapter 5-Poor little blind girl.**

As Rosalie was on her way to AP English class, she saw someone sitting at the empty desk beside hers, someone she never wanted to see again, Angela-Angela Weber. Angela was the sweetest girl Rosalie's ever met, but whenever Rosalie-or Bella or Alice in this case, ever thought about her, they felt horrible. It would make them sick to their stomach. A feeling they truly hate, a feeling they only got when they had flashbacks of some thing they would like to keep a secret.

But this secret definitely wasn't as bad as Lauren Mallory.

Still Angela didn't deserve the kind of fate Blaire and the girls set up for her. It was a total accident, and they never intended to do it, to put her in pain, to make her life harder, take make her miserable, or to make her _blind_. Rosalie shivered as memories flooded her mind.

"_You guys I don't think we should be playing with these." Bella was pointing to the load of fire crackers that were set up in the Weber's backyard._

"_Pssh, Bells this is nothing. We're not even playing with them-just go along with Blaire's plan." Rosalie answered. Alice stayed quite-something very unusual. She claimed to have a _feeling_ that something bad was going to happen, and she stayed silent the whole time._

_Earlier that day Alice, Rosalie, and Bella went shopping for cute all black outfits-and were wearing them for this particular plan of Blaire's. The three of them were currently hiding behind Mrs. Weber's 1__st__ prize Marigold bushes, while Blaire was with Angela in her cute little tree house right beside her mother's garden._

_Blaire wanted to play a trick on Angela, to scare her with random booming sounds of fireworks, for blabbing to Miss. Josie about finding Blaire sneaking into the staff room to steal a pack of popsicles-though it did get pretty hot out in Jaywood. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice knew it was a misunderstanding, that Angela just so happened to say hi to Blaire walking out of the staff room with a box of popsicles in her hand, and Miss. Josie just so happened to be passing, and caught the attention of Angela's greeting-which led her to catching Blaire in the act._

_Bella, Rosalie, and Alice saw this all through the glass window of the staff room. And tried protesting to Blaire's plan, but Blaire convinced them that "Angela had it coming, her little innocent act is such a scam. This isn't even as bad as Lauren." Blaire convinced. They knew it was true, they knew it was wrong, and they knew Angela didn't deserve it, but they couldn't just say _no_ to Blaire._

_Angela's new-step-brother would always play with firecrackers, so they stole some from the shed by the Weber's garage. Blaire got Angela to show her, the new renovations they added to the tree house. During the girls had set up the fireworks, when suddenly Blaire screamed, "Spider! Ew a spider, what the heck?!" Which everyone knew was the signal to set the fire works, when out of no where Angela looked outside the door of the tree house, only to find a fire cracker had launched at her eyes. Everyone screamed, but their voices blended with the loud booming of the fireworks, and Angela's screaming. _

_Suddenly an ambulance came, speeding down the street, while the girls fled the scene. They all swore to never speak of that day, again._

Angela the sweet innocent girl, who had to been one of the victims of the terrible four-some, just had to be a few meters away from Rosalie.

Rosalie debated against ditching class, or just faking sick for the rest of day to avoid any other surprise encounters. But no Rosalie Hale couldn't do that, it would damage her perfect attendance card, it would damage all her hard work in trying so hard at becoming the role-model every parents dream child, and it would definitely disappoint her parents if they got a call announcing one of their perfect daughters had skipped class. She couldn't let that happen-and it wouldn't happen. She would have to confront Angela she would have to deal with it.

"Please sit down class." Mr. Morosin (pronounced More-oh-sin), her AP English teacher said. Rosalie sat down as quietly as she could, so Angela wouldn't hear her. "Okay class, welcome back. To start off the year I will start of with review. You will start with your text book, page 2. This is a partner assignment, the person in the desk beside yours will be your partner for the rest of the year, for any given partner assignments, no complaints."

Angela turned around to face Rosalie as she presented her hand for a shake, "Hi, I'm Angela." It took a bit longer than necessary for Rosalie to reply, she was hesitant to answer Angela. She decided to use a different name, though she did know it was a failed attempt when Angela was bound to find out her real name, but it was worth a try.

"Jah-Janice... Wili-Wilson, nice to meet you Angela," Rosalie shook her hand. Rosalie looked away quickly, she felt so bad.

"So Janice are you new?" Angela asked.

"Oh no, I moved here in grade… 10." Rosalie hesitated.

"That's good, at least your familiar with the place." Angela smiled, Rosalie looked down, Angela was always nice to her, and now look at what they've done to her.

**Beep! Beep!** Someone's cell buzzed. Rosalie jumped in her chair, making a squeaking noise. "Oh, sorry, I got a new text." Angela apologized. Rosalie was confused, _How could Angela read a new text message?_ Angela noticed Rosalie's silence, "Oh I guess you already noticed my… disability. It's alright to say it. I'm blind, but I wasn't always blind." Rosalie wanted to puke, she felt _terrible_. Rosalie could sense Angela was in Lala Land, back in the time of memories. But she soon continued, "I have a special phone that reads my text messages to me. It's pretty cool." Angela smiled, and listened to her text.

Rosalie looked away ashamed, she didn't want to think of how much money Angela's family spent to buy her all this special equipment, when it was all their fault. For one night of tricks, equals a life time of torture. _I mean I would cry every night not being able to see the next fall's season wardrobe, it just wouldn't be fair._ Rosalie sighed.

Nothing was fair, she loses a best friend, has to maintain such high expectations, and than next comes some stalker who's stalking her and her old-best friend. _Life's not fair_-a quote said by a different mouth everyday.

That's when she got a new text message.

**Hey Rose, can't wait to see you later, love you. -Trevor**

Rose practically melted inside whenever she got a text from her boyfriend Trevor. He was one of the hottest boys in Jaywood, and was the most perfect for her. Rosalie was sure that Trevor was the real deal, her true love, and one day her husband.

"_Will you forgive me Rosalie?" Trevor was on one knee, right in front of Rosalie begging for forgiveness. He wanted her to forget him about Blaire and what he did to her. He claimed that he really did like Rosalie and not Blaire, and when he kissed her-he meant it, and that it wasn't true that him and Blaire have been secretly dating while he was cheating on some chick who went on vacation in Cozumel, Mexico. He said they were only rumors. But Rosalie believed everything, that's why she said, "Yes, I forgive you," and ran straight into his arms with a wide smile on her perfectly glossed lips._

_And after that day in the National Park's Rose garden Rosalie and Trevor have been going out since, which has been approximately 3 in a half years. Only six months after Blaire's death._

Rosalie looked back to Angela who was waiting patiently, "Janice are we going to start reading?" She smiled. Rosalie smiled and started reading the chapters, until she was interrupted by her cell phone beeping, one new text message.

**Your hubby-to-be has a secret identity just like you! Want to see your love's true feelings? Go to New York New York's Bar & Grill tomorrow at 7. –B**

Rosalie frantically searched the classroom for any students on their cells, or anyone looking at her weirdly- but no- no one was.

**Please, please, please review! **


	6. They have more than just History class

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liars crossover. Normal pairings - all human. A little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ-**I'm sooooo glad that people are reviewing and favouriting this story! I was actually really surprised, don't get me wrong -I was seriously jumping up and down whenever i got an alert! Even ask my mom! And I would also like to thank _Jasmine2121_, I love reading your reviews! Hope you like this chapter :D -ArikaCullen_

_**PS**-I know a lot of my chapters are really short, but i write as much as can flow, enjoy!_

**Chapter 6-** **Some teachers and students have more than just history together.**

Alice entered her last class of the day- History she dreaded the lectures about long gone dead people. But who she saw enter the class room astonished her- maybe it wasn't going to be so boring anymore.

"Hello class, I am your new student teacher Mr. Whitlock I will be teaching you for the remainder of the year." He smiled calmly ignoring the whispers of either _he's way too young to be a teacher, _or _finally an easy A_.

_That's not him, that's not him. It's just his way-too-young-looking father, who looks exactly like him._ Alice chanted in her head. This couldn't be the guy-who she thought had a deep connection with her over the summer. The person she would describe somewhere along the lines of _love at first sight, _but her _teacher_? _This was not happening._

"_Excuse me m'am, you dropped your cell phone." A man told Alice as he handed her phone back. She turned around and looked up at the gigantically tall man- well compared to the tiny pixie like Alice, he was. Her eyes locked with his hazel ones, she had the slight feeling of déjà vu. Like she knew she was going to meet him-like she saw him before._

_She smiled brightly, "Thank you, I would've flipped if I lost it."_

_He smiled back, "No problem. Where were you going anyways? You seemed to be in a rush."_

_Alice let out a long breath, "I'm supposed to go to this book club meeting, we're currently reading Civil War Tragedies, it's a very touching book, though we've only started a few chapters."_

"_Oh really? I'm just starting my first day part of the book club on that book, I'm a fan of historic events, like wars." He smiled sheepishly, "I'm Jasper Whitlock." He shook her hand, "I'm Alice Brandon." _

And since than they started dating through-out the summer, they've became really close, but Alice kept their relationship a secret. He was five years older than her, and she didn't want to know what people would think of their age difference-she thought there was too big of a gap.

Though he has never mentioned to her about working as a student teacher at Jaywood High, he actually hasn't talked to her at all since the end of August. But now was a good time to start.

After a torturing hour of awkward glances, and silent thinking, the bell rang. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She stayed behind, as the other students filed out, happy to have ended another day of school.

She looked up to Jasper as he fixed his papers on his desk, she stood up slowly and walked over to his desk.

"Hello Jasper, how come you haven't called?" She asked with an expressionless face. "I don't think our relationship is appropriate for my new job here at Jaywood High." Jasper answered on beat calmly.

Alice looked down truly hurt that he would choose _school_ over _love_. "Look if you really think school is better than our-" Her sentence was cut short when a pair of lips crashed down onto hers. She knew it was wrong, he knew it was wrong, and they knew they were taking a dangerous risk- but nothing can get in the way of love right?

Jasper finally released her, as they both gasped for air. But after they caught their breaths- no one said anything. They just went on with their roles as student and teacher.

Alice walked out with a bright smile on her face, she didn't care if she looked like a pig with messy hair, smudged lipstick, and wrinkled clothes, she just walked straight to her locker to pick up her homework and leave happily-worry free from Gavin, from Edward, from school, home, work, and especially that creepy stalker. As she was putting away her homework she noticed she left her history book in class. She walked back to class and noticed Jasper had already left.

But what caught her attention and almost made her faint was what was written in pink marker on the white-board, there in hand writing to girly to pass for a man's.

_I know what you did last summer –B_

Alice had to bite her tongue down to hold in a scream, she didn't want to attract any attention from the students and teachers left roaming in the halls. Though she swore she saw a figure hunched over sneak out the door-but was too freaked to think twice about it.

Alice quickly erased the board, grabbed her text book and ran for her yellow Porsche Turbo, hopped in and locked the doors. When her cell **beeped!**-One new text message, **Blocked number**.

**Naughty-naughty little pixie! We wouldn't want our beloved new hot student teacher to end up in jail for dating a minor-now do we? Than let's not get on my bad side- deal? :) -B**

**Ps: I'm thinking of taking a photography class.**

And right there, at the bottom of the text was a picture taken of Alice and Jasper kissing in his classroom just minutes ago.

Alice sped off straight home, and locking herself in her bedroom, shutting all her lights-refusing to go out.

**Please review!! **


	7. Mmmmmm, mangos are yummy

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ: **I'm so glad you guys are reviewing and liking this story! I'd like to say for those Pretty Little Liar's series readers, the killer and B -are not who they were in the actual series. This is my version, definitely not all original, but i have my ideas. And I am proud to announce that this chapter is at least longer than most of my five-word-long-chapters. Or at least it seems long to me. lol. Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_**TWILIGHT TRAILER**-For those who don't already know, the OFFICIAL TWILIGHT TRAILER is coming out TOMORROW!! Watch it on ET first! This Thursday!! It has the scene where EDWARD AND BELLA KISS!! Watch a sneak peek of the Twilight trailer on youtube now! Search: Official Twilight Trailer sneek peak._

**Chapter 7- Mmm-mmm mango's are yummy.**

_Finally the end of the day! _Bella chanted in her head as she tried not to trip on her way to her new white BMW, she got as a present for passing grade 11 exams last year. Its not as though Bella always got bad grades and that getting good grades were a rare occasion to her, but getting presents from her rich-lawyer-of-a-mother back in Pheonix was something that happened twice a week.

Bella leaned against her car as she waited for Emmett to get out already, so they could leave.

Bella turned around and looked at her reflection on the driver's side window, as she slid on her big white Ray-Bans, and took a long sip of her Evian. Today definitely was a hot day-too hot for Bella, and yet with all this sun-Bella couldn't darken her pale skin.

Bella sighed she was too big -too big to be accepted into the Claire Debware's (pronounced Deb-wars) new modelling agency. If Bella only lost two pounds she would have got in, but that is only what her mother told her. Bella didn't believe that, she thought it was because of her thick arms, fat thighs, wide hips, chubby cheeks, and boring hair that got her rejected.

She sighed again in frustration as she slid into her car. _Why is the world so damn cruel?_ Bella thought. When someone knocked on her window, she jumped –bumping her head on the roof.

When Bella saw who it was, she felt her heart accelerate-_maybe in anger?_ Bella thought as she pushed the button to roll down her window.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Uh-no." Bella replied rubbing her head, a glare plastered on her face.

"Here let me kiss the boo-boo." Edward cooed as he stuck his arm through the window, to rub the bump that formed on top of her head.

Bella pushed his hand away, feeling a slight shock-which only made her heart beat faster, _this is not healthy_.

Edward had a flash of pain in his eyes-but quickly covered it up with a grin, "Playing hard to get huh?"

"Don't get cocky with me," She glared, "And plus that was the lamest attempt at flirting-very unoriginal." Bella smirked, as she rolled up her window-looking at him straight in the eye the whole time. Edward's face was appalled-that someone has actually rejected him,_ has no one ever rejected The Edward Masen's unoriginal flirting tactics?_

Bella put away her bag, buckled her seatbelt and turned on her car-than there was another knock. Bella looked out the window again-very annoyed.

She slid her sunglasses back, and looked him straight in the eye with this _why don't you just leave? _Look. She made no move to push down her window. Edward sighed and motioned for her to do it anyways.

"Okay-look I'm trying really hard here. And I already know your not like those girls who try to get in my pants-" Bella raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, he smiled sheepishly looking down, "okay sorry that was conceited-but can you at least give me a try?" Bella looked away-she would be nice and give him a chance, but sometimes one chance is giving away too much, she could get hurt.

He sighed with a hurt expression, "If you wanted to say no -just say it, no need for this _dead silence_ kind of thing. That movie creeped me out." He chuckled a bit, Bella looked at him she smiled a small smile. He took that the wrong way-the sympathetic way, he sighed and turned around to walk away, until she called him back- "Edward! Wait, I'll give you a chance. But I barely know you so we should get on better terms and know more about each other." Bella blurted out, when she realized what she said, she slapped her mouth shut with her hand.

Edward turned around, his face brightened up and he smiled widely showing off his pearl white teeth-which brightened Bella's day- body problems, starvation, constant three-hour-workouts, homework, keeping up her perfect status, nightmares, and _B_ all forgotten, just because of that one smile. And it wasn't his usual flirtatious grin it was a genuine-heart-melting-breath-catching smile, a smile that would make _anyone_'s day.

"Thanks Bella, really." He smiled wider, "So late-" He was cut off by Bella's cell ringing. She gave him an apologetic smile and the index finger-motioning him to wait.

"Hello?" She asked into the speaker.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"Oh hey Alice." As Bella said this, she had noticed Edward's face harden. She quickly looked away before he noticed her staring.

"Bella could you meet us at Rose's house? Your dad wants to ask a few questions about the… n-night of her disappearing." Alice's voice cracked, Bella's eyes got watery. But she nodded anyway-than she noticed that Alice couldn't see her, "Okay-I'll be there."

Bella shut off her cell and put it away. Edward looked up at her slowly and smiled, "So can we meet up tonight at 6:30 for coffee or something? –Just so we know each other better?" He smiled calmly to reassure her that he didn't want to take it quick like he would have if she were any other girl, if Bella thought they should know more about each other, than that's what Edward will give her.

"Okay let's meet at Starbucks, 6:30?" Bella made sure.

"6:30." He smiled turned around and walked away.

Bella closed her window, and laid back into her seat –taking in calming breaths. She didn't know why she felt so –different, excited, happy. It surely couldn't be because of Edward? _Could it? Do I like Edward that way?_ She couldn't think any more of it because her thoughts were disrupted by 3 rapid knocks on her window -she opened her eyes slowly and looked outside her car _What does Edward want to talk about, now?_

But what she found on her window was a pink note. She opened her window to take it out –it smelled like Chanel number five, and a mix of Angel perfume.

**Mmm-mmm isn't Eddie just scrumptious? Too bad you can't have him-why? Because I said so. –B**

Bella just stared at the note, sitting there with a blank expression on –which she soon was snapped back to reality as her step-brother Emmett knocked on passenger door.

"Open up little sis!" He boomed, with Emmett's large features, he was still a loving teddy bear –and Bella loved him for that. She smiled as she saw him –feeling safe in her big brother's protection. She unlocked the doors and let him in.

"Hey Em. I'll drop you off at home first –I have to go with dad for some _questions_." Bella sighed –she hated being forced to remember horrible memories, but if it was to help find Blaire's murderer-than it didn't matter.

Emmett knew that sigh-it was the sigh she always gave whenever Blaire was mentioned- it was a special sigh, in memory of her best friend.

After Bella dropped Emmett off at home, she arrived at the Hale residence. Their house was very big, with high ceilings and award's _everywhere_, the Hale's were definitely over-achievers, and a model-family, every one of them were gorgeous but didn't care it was all grades in this house. Everyone knew that.

Rose led her to their elegant dining room. They had a glossy wood floor, with a soft shaggy beige rug, and a big wooden dining table in the middle, with a vase of Roses in the middle. Bella missed visiting this place, she missed sitting there with her friends, laughing, gossiping, chowing down on junk food, having _fun_. Bella hasn't had any fun in years, – but even though she was there now, it wasn't the same, because before –she wasn't their to discuss her best friend's death with her dad –a police officer.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted –not like herself, all teary eyed and sad, definitely not the happy-go-lucky Alice. Bella smiled softly, "So where's my dad?"

"He's on his cell, he'll be back soon." Rose answered.

Bella looked down, "Bella? C-could we talk for a second?" Rose asked, kind of nervous. "If that's alright with you Alice?" Rose quickly turned to her for reassurance. Alice nodded smiling kindly.

"Okay…" Bella answered, as Rose took her hand and brought her a little further from the table.

"Bella –did you get any text messages lately?" Rose asked carefully.

"No… I got a sticky note." Rose's eyes went wide.

"_B_ was _that_ close to you?!" Rose looked at her astonished, Bella nodded. Suddenly Alice was right beside them.

"Oh my gawd, you got messages too?!" Alice whisper yelled.

"You got them too?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah, she _knows_ things –that she shouldn't know." Alice said horrified at the thought.

"How do you know this person is a girl?" Rosalie asked.

"'Cause her hand-writing's too girly to be a man's." Bella answered, fingering the pink sticky-note in her skinny jean's pocket.

There was a moment of silence, "You guys, I think we should tell Charlie." Alice confessed.

Rosalie and Bella looked at her horrified, "No way!" They both yelled. "Did you _read_ her messages? You have to '_be careful_ '" Rose made hair quotes with her well-moisturized fingers.

"We don't know what she's capable of." Bella stated, Rose nodded.

"She won't hurt us...?" Alice countered –trying to convince more of her self than the others.

Rose shook her head, "If you know what's best for you –you won't say anything."

Than out of no-where all three cell phones rang-"_No way." _Rose said. Bella's eyes went wide -Alice just stared at her phone in her hands.

**Good job Belly, Rose. And Alice –what's best for you is to shut your pre-ordered Avon Tropical Mango flavoured lip-glossed mouth. I'm more capable of getting what I want than you think. And I always get what I want. –B**

**Ps: Tell and die.**

Bella and Rose sat down, before they fainted. But Alice stood where she was, and took her lip-gloss out of her LuLuLemon green miniskirt pocket, _Avon's Tropical Mango flavoured lip-gloss_ was written in tiny writing along the sides.

Rose looked up at Alice her expression unchanging, "Told you so."

Alice sat down, everything turned dramatically quiet –until Charlie finally made his entrance.

"Ah, hi Bells." Charlie greeted, Bella just looked up at him and smiled weakly –that last note was _weird_. Knowing B could be listening right than and there, while she was inside a place she used to call home, she used to think she was safe in the Hale residence, but now all security –was gone.

Charlie sat down at the head of the table across from Alice he started to write something down on a piece of paper. Everyone stayed unusually silent, a different silence, a _weird_ silence.

Rose looked away from Alice, Bella kept her eyes on her hands. But Alice couldn't handle the tension, the stress, the worry, the _fear_. "I'm just going to say it!"

"Say_ what_?" Rosalie snapped, giving her a hard glare -her warning. Across from Rosalie sat Bella, just staring at Alice with wide eyes –begging her to _shut up!_

Charlie looked up at her –waiting. Alice just looked away from Rosalie, "There's this

person who's sending us text messages and-" But she was cut off by Rosalie dropping her double-flip in front of Alice's standing form, the text message still opened on the screen.

"Oh, you mean _this_ one," Rosalie pointed at the screen, her eyes wide with fake-recognition, "the one _I _sent you?" Rosalie smiled sweetly. Bella sighed, and looked away. _If she says anything –she might get hurt._

Alice sat back down calming herself –taking in deep breaths, "Yes." She smiled just as sickly sweet as Rosalie did.

Charlie raised an eyebrow questioning their little show, but continued his writing.

That's when –Alice's cell phone rang. One new text message, she opened it.

There was a picture of Snow White in a glass box after she was poisened by the apple while the Seven Dwarfs surrounded her. Alice scrolled down slowly, letting the text slide onto the screen.

**Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the naughtiess of them all? You told, so your first. –B**

Alice's cell slid through her hands and dropped onto the table, Charlie ignored the sudden noise and looked up, "So, I understand you may be in an awkward position. Though to help out your best friend's case, you _must_ be here." Charlie looked around the table, "They're not hard questions, but they _should_ bring back memories."

We all nodded in understanding. "Okay, so do can any of you tell me what happened that night?"

_As Alice walked out of the bathroom after she had changed into her cute new specially designed pink pyjamas made for her by Ralph Lauren, Blaire turned off her iPhone after one of her "Hush-hush, giggle-giggle" calls, that she would never tell anyone who the "mystery" caller was, and gave one glance at Alice and said, _

"_Very street corner chic Alice." Rosalie and Bella rolled their eyes. _That was so a lie –it definitely was, because nothing about Alice's outfit is revealing, and it wasn't even tight_. Rosalie thought. _Alice looks like a cute little toddler –except this toddler isn't happy, no –she's definitely sad. _Bella thought. _

_But they both knew that Blaire was only jealous that Alice's mom was close friends with Ralph, and got him to design a pair of originals, and stop by her 13__th__ Birthday Extravaganza that year. Something Alice will never forget, obviously Ralph is Alice's favourite designer –and always will be._

"_You guys I'm going to go get the bubblegum ice cream back at the mansion." Rosalie said, trying to break the tension. Alice and Bella nodded, Alice stuck her head into the latest issue of Vanity Fair, while Bella reread Wuthering Hights. _

_Blaire looked up from reading CosmoGIRL!'s article on "Lypo! One dirty little secret, we all share…", and laughed._

"_I for sure don't need lypo." Blaire looked at Bella with mocking eyes. "Has anyone read the article in CosmoGIRL! Called '_Lypo! One dirty little secret, we all share_?'" Blaire mocked the reporter on NewsLIVE Daily! She looked around at the three girls with a raised eyebrow._

"_Of course not, the issue isn't even out yet, you're the only person able to get it early" Alice looked away with a sigh of annoyance. Only Blaire would brag that she got everything before everyone else did. Bella rolled her eyes, still looking at her book –but not daring to look up at Blaire just in case she saw it._

"_Yah well, anyways of course I know a few people who _need_ lypo." Blaire looked Bella straight in the eye, with a mocking _I-know-your-secret _grin. "Hmmm? Bella don't _you_ know some people who need it too? Or of course there's the one finger diet." Blaire said pointedly._

_Alice and Rosalie looked disgusted by the thought. But Bella only looked away, because it just wasn't gross to her. Of course not, because Bella _used_ the one finger diet, she did it long enough to know how to not spill puke everywhere. She would also count how many Vegetable Wheat Thins she would have for snack, and how many sips she had of Red Bull each day, but she mostly drank Sparkling Evian and have only half a vegetable cream cheesed bagel for lunch everyday. Except on weekends when she would eat half a bagel with ham, and only had pretzels for snack –her little treat. Sure she was anorexic, she never admitted it, and she knew it was bad too –_but it's only for the better, _she thought._

"_Anyways, don't go by yourself Rose, I'll come with –you can't just walk back to the mansion all alone –especially in the dark." Blaire grinned she got up and left with Rosalie. Bella looked at Alice –Alice was on the verge of tears. "Look Alice those pyjamas look amazing on you, there's nothing bad about them." Bella hugged her tightly, Alice smiled a small smile._

_Alice was very sensitive to what other people thought about her, Alice, Bella _and_ Rosalie were all very self-conscious about themselves –and Blaire knew it. _

Bella stopped she didn't want to remember anymore, she didn't want to hurt anymore, tears piled high in her eyes –but she refused to let them fall. She looked back at everyone at the table Alice was looking down at her lap, while Rosalie stared at the beautiful China, in the glass cupboard across from her –her eyes filled with tears. Charlie just waited patiently, "If this is too much of a touchy subject, you don't have to answer we can postpone this meeting." He stated.

But it wasn't that easy, just remembering only a small part of that night sent chills down Bella's back, but everything about that night made her cry. And if they postponed the meeting -she would only cry again.

Since the day Blaire's body was found, she'd been having dreams about that night, and would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, crying. Crying and crying for Blaire, for Rosalie, for Alice, for herself, for everyone. –Because she wanted everything to be back to normal, she wanted to have Blaire back, she wanted everything to be the same. She wanted to spend endless hours at the local 5 star restaurant down by the lakeshore, she wanted to flirt with boys older than her while shopping at Kings Mall –and even though she hated shopping, and attention from the super-cute boys of Jaywood, she would only do it with Blaire and her best friends. Though she knew she could only wish everything was back to normal. Like nothing ever happened.

But every night, in her dreams –she would be reminded of that day. She would just be there –reliving her grade 8 year. But she couldn't do anything, she could only watch, sob and cry –but no one would flinch, no one would even twitch, she could only watch -and be invisible.

**Please review!!**


	8. I'm not mental

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ:** THE TWILIGHT TRAILER WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRICKIN' GOOD. I LOVED it!! i cant wait till the movie!!_

_**PS:** I was soooo happy you guys reviewed!! Thank you!! -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 8- I'm not mental.**

After Rosalie burst out crying during the meeting, they decided to definitely reschedule. Which meant Bella could go to Starbuck's earlier grab a Cinnamon Spice Mocha and reread Pride and Prejudice, while waiting for Edward.

Once Bella started reading she had the feeling of someone watching her, _again_. She always felt it, but was too afraid to turn around and look –afraid that _B_ would be there, even though she had no clue what-so-ever of who B _was. _

Than suddenly a _woosh_ of air blew by her ear as a certain velvet-ity voice made her jump, "Hey."

"Do NOT do that, please!" Bella's hand flew to her heart as it accelerated, not in a healthy way. Edward chuckled, "You love it."

Bella's cheeks burned, but she glared at his beautiful face.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I won't do it again, but you should have seen the look on your face." He chuckled, Bella kept the glare. "Okay sorry, really this time. You gave me a chance so I should be behaving." He grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why did you come so earlier anyways? Couldn't wait to see me?" Bella narrowed her eyes, but answered anyways, "I had extra time."

Edward nodded, "Do you want something? Like another drink?" He looked at her empty cup, and nodded towards the cashier, Bella's stomach growled, "Do you want me to get you something to eat, I could get you a cookie," Her stomach growled again, "Or two." He grinned. Bella glared, but blushed, "No thank you."

Edward looked at her sceptically, "Stomach's don't just growl for nothing, obviously your hungry, how could you pass free cookies?"

"Easy -like this." Bella turned her head away from him, stubbornly.

He took her chin in his hand, and moved her face so she could look at him, "Bella I think you really should eat before you faint."

"It's fine." And it really was, Bella always fainted, usually from lack of Wheat Thins or dehydration from too much working out and ditching her Red Bull for gulps of air. But it was like second nature to her, no biggie.

"Bella please eat, look you need sugar and food inside you." Edward urged. Bella looked down, she couldn't eat, she already had three Wheat Thins and three sips of Red Bull, which was over her limit. Plus she already ate her bagel.

"No more food. I already ate." Bella said in monotone.

"Bella you're unusually pale, you should eat." Edward said in a serious voice all traces of humour gone. Concern swimming in his green orbs.

"Look, I already ate –no need to complicate things."

"Bella, what did you eat today?"

"I had a bagel, red bull, and Wheat Thins." It was the truth –anyways it's not like he asked _how much_ she ate.

"Is that it?! Bella that's practically nothing! Is this what you eat everyday?!"

Bella looked away her cheeks heating, "No."

"You are truly a terrible liar." Edward said astonished at her lack of food consumption a day. Bella already knew she was a terrible liar –but it couldn't hurt to try and at _least_ lie for once.

"Come we're going." Edward stood up from the table.

"Where?" Bella asked confused.

"A little restaurant called Bella Italia, your having a full meal." Edward looked her straight in the eye daring her to disagree. But Bella being Bella would never back down –even to a real live flesh-and-blood Adonis himself, she was always brave and she would stand up for herself –unless it had to do with Blaire.

"This better not be some kind excuse, saying it's not a date, and than you go off telling everyone you went out with me." Bella smiled a fake smile –trying to lighten up the mood a bit. But there was no trace of humour in his green emerald eyes, nothing at all –but a blank dullness.

They arrived at the restaurant, Bella salivating for food after a sniff of the aroma. After the waitress shamelessly had flirted with Edward (even though he paid no attention), they sent their orders, and got their food.

Bella smelled the sweet scent and took a small quick bite, but forced herself to stop right there. If she ate anymore, she would destroy what she built to make herself look like a supermodel rather than a cow. Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waving his hand toward the delicious tray of Italian dishes, but she didn't look at it –afraid it would take her in, and ruin her years of starvation, and for what? One meal with a god himself.

"Eat." Was the one commanding word it took for Bella to actually look at the dish, she took a bite, than another, and another –and couldn't stop.

"It's like you haven't eaten in years."

"I haven't." Bella said almost telling the full truth. She did eat, but not a full meal –never had she remembered the feeling of a full stomach, until now.

Edward looked Bella straight in the eye-as if thinking, "Bella, do you have an eating disorder?" Edward asked calmly, no hesitation –like he knew what she would say, like he knew it was the right thing to ask, and that she wouldn't break down and cry, and she didn't --yet.

She stopped mid-bite, looked down, and didn't say a word. She put down her fork her appetite suddenly disappeared, and just stared at the food.

"Bella, please tell me the truth. I want to know, I want to help." Edward said as if she were some mental person. Bella looked up and glared at him.

"I'm not mental." She snapped. He looked at her with surprise, "I didn't mean it tha-" He was cut of by her sudden rant.

"I don't want your help –it's not needed. I mean I can take care of myself! I'm not just one of your play girls, that you tell lies to so they can get in your bed!" Bella shoved away from the table standing up, "I don't need your help! I'm not psycho! I don't need you!" Bella started shouting –tears streaking down her face, also collecting many stares from other customers, but Bella didn't care –no, she just wanted to tell someone _anyone_, that she wasn't perfect, that she wish she were –that she's not a supermodel, that she's no Blaire. She was tired of keeping secrets, tired of puking, starving herself –when she could be eating a feast every day. But she couldn't let Edward know about her _problems_, he couldn't know anything –but she wanted him to. She wanted him to know –she wanted to trust him.

Bella ran out the restaurant –she couldn't take the stares, the whispers, the rumours. She tried too hard building bridges to get pass that- to run away from it- to skip that step in life and just ignore it. She knew she couldn't ignore it, she knew there would be more rumours and secrets about her- she knew it would catch up.

Edward took her by her arm, and pulled her close to him, she started mumbling to herself, "It's not fair, it never was. I got stuck in this fat pig's body, I try so hard _everyday_. So, so hard." She started shaking her head, her tears all over herself, letting them soak her new blue Vera Wang original blouse. "I'm not perfect, I'm not Blaire, I don't have everything. I don't, I just don't." She chanted. She wanted to clear her mind from all her thoughts, get them out –free, open. So at least someone other than herself knew.

Edward started wiping her tears with his thumbs, and told her to hush, and that everything would be okay. But Bella knew too well that nothing was okay, that the more you say it, the worse it gets, she's had far too much experience in that category.

Edward brought her to his Volvo and sat her down beside him in the backseat, handing her tissues, letting her calm down.

After a moment of Bella's sobs, she told him everything. About her anorexia, about how she hates herself, what she's afraid of, what she hates, what she wish she were, her daily diets, _everything_ –except for B, except for her past secrets, and definitely not about Lauren or Angela –why? Because she swore she would never think or talk about those two again, and she obviously already said too much, and plus that was the past

--and well… past is the past.

**Please review!!**


	9. Good grades with benefits

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ:** This is one of those filler-chapters, sorry, it's really short. But with reviews, you'll get the next chapter, which is probably a bit longer. lmao :) Hope you like it -enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 9-Good grades with benefits.**

Alice's usual excited presence was always replaced with a sudden gloom, of sadness-she has yet to mourn her best friends death. But today was an exception of her excitement, the day her new fall designs for the school merchandise had its premier.

She was ecstatic, she worked all summer for this new fall wardrobe, it was just another line to write on her resume to impress Ralph Lauren when she applies for a summer job next year before the beginning of University. Just another step to actually designing her own line of clothes, with her name _Alice_ written in delicate script on her labels, it was her dream.

But when she walked into school that day, everyone quickly shut-up, and just looked at her. Like really _looked_ at her, like they could see into her soul and pick out her deepest most darkest secrets.

Boy did they really know her deepest most darkest secret, because on the walls printed on scented hot pink paper, and on the floors, and on the notice board, taped onto every single locker, and in everybody's hand –was a colour-printed-photo of Alice and Jasper kissing in his classroom. The photo B took, the photo B sent her, and B was officially her worst nightmare. **Beep! **Alice frantically looked around searching faces, people on phones. But it was impossible, because almost _everyone_ had a phone.

**Hmm? You told, got on my bad side, and didn't listen. Karma's a bitch. -B**

"Didn't know she would already get the new student teacher on his first day."

"Damn she's good."

"Lucky bitch."

"Pssh, good grades _and _benefits."

"Slut."

"Low enough to go for her own teacher?

"Like brother, like sister. But I wouldn't believe the sister would go even lower."

"I can."

Alice saw their side-glances, they're little peeks, glares, pity, judging stares, and heard all their whispers, every single one –but she couldn't say _Thats all a lie, so photoshopped_. Because it wasn't a lie, everyone had the proof in their hands, even Jasper himself.

As she walked pass him, she looked straight ahead tears streaking down her face, smudging her mascara. He didn't look at her either neither did she want him to. So she kept walking—until she was running –and until she bumped into someone.

She looked up to meet a pair of blazing emerald green eyes, looking down at her. Alice blinked, but didn't say anything and neither did he. All he did was stand there, clench and unclench his fists –and walked away.

And through-out the rest of the day, whenever Alice was in the same room as him he would walk away. Which made Alice cry even more, because it was worse than before -when Edward was able to just ignore her, able to be in the same room as her-well not anymore.

During lunch time that day, apparently one of the teachers (who rumoured had a crush on Jasper) called the cops on him, and brought Alice and him to questioning. Jasper was fired from his job, and Alice had detention for 6 weeks (not so bad) and decided not to put charges on Jasper. The way Alice thought of all of this was, heaven-and-hell. She now has a reason to stay after school she doesn't have to see Gavin or Edward for the next 6 weeks! But she lost the love of her life, she let the law and B get between their relationship, and nothing sucked more than this.

**Please review!!**


	10. That's totally fab new!

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ-** Thanks for the reviews! I was really happy that you guys took the time to post some! And I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is! -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 10- That's totally fab news!**

_Poor Alice, this is horrible. _Rosalie thought as she volunteered to help the staff clean up this _Alice-making-out-with-the-hot-new-student-teacher-printed-flyers _mess, after school. _I bet a certain stalker made all this happen._ Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this thought –she had heard many rumours, obviously about Alice, and their cute new student teacher Mr. Whitlock. But Rosalie knew she couldn't think more of any guy than just their looks, because she had Trevor.

_Trevor._ She thought having endless fantasies with him as the lead role. _Trevor! I have to go see what B was talking about. What could she mean "secret identity"? I bet she's lying –that bitch has the guts to stalk me. when she can just listen about me on the PA every day._ Yuh-huh, Rosalie knew it and she wasn't afraid to admit that she was the _second_ most honoured student of Jaywood High-second to _Marianna_, but Rose definitely worked hard for it. But she only ended up with the title as _second _–like always.

Rosalie thought-over and over, while slipping into her red Mercedes convertible on her way to New York New York's Bar and Grill. She parked into the small space between an old Audi and a white Bentley who sucked at parking –which she definitely knew was Trevor's car. She rolled her eyes wondering why and who he would be there with.

She walked into the restaurant, Frank Sinatra playing while she saw a messy head of blonde hair in one of the booths –obviously Trevor's hair. But of course he just _wasn't_ alone, there was another exceptionally hot guy with him. He was just as tall as Trevor, with long black hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. **Beep!**

Hmm, who's that hot boy next to your hubby? Let's listen. –B

Rosalie looked back to the two boys, and sat to the booth beside theirs –she listened intently.

"Look you can't tell anyone about our little _rendezvous''_ okay?" It wouldn't have sounded wrong –if it wasn't coming from _Trevor's_ mouth.

"Yeah-yeah _sweet cheeks_, we'll keep it our little secret, just _you _and _me._" Said a low nasal voice –too manly for a girl's voice.

"Ooh that sounds sexy coming from a _sexy man_, uh _Jamie?_" Trevor said seductively. Rosalie couldn't believe what she heard, it didn't seem real –Trevor _gay?_ Maybe Trevor's been sending the texts and played a joke on her. But how would he know about Angela? How would he know about her anger management classes? How could he know _anything_?

Than a hot waiter came by to get her order –she got a slice of pizza, she _was_ hungry. And who said spy's couldn't consume edible items while going undercover in her school uniform and act all covert by pressing her ear against the seat that separated her from her boyfriend?

"After this, we can have this total fab time decorating my new condo!" The nasal one squealed.

"Can't wait… ah –hottie at 4 o'clock." Trevor warned. A little squeal came from the nasal one, "Don't talk about other women or men around me! I am your boyfriend! You would think you know by now." Rose's eyes widened –he was… _bi-sexual?!_ _No way!! _Rose thought _"Rosalie Hale dating bi-sexual!" wonderful headline the parents would just _love _that._

She quickly stood up and told the waiter loudly, "Cancel my order, I've lost my appetite."

Trevor looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock and surprise covering his face, "R-rosalie?" Rosalie smiled a sickly sweet smile, "We're over."

Words that have been repeated through almost more than a century, ending all types of relationships –and though it may have seemed like a lame way to end things, but to Rosalie, it was the hardest words to speak. She really thought she _loved_ him –that they had a future, had a _life_. Turns out, she was wrong.

Tears spilled over blurring her 20-20 vision running to her car and speeding out of there. She needed to call someone she knew she could trust, so they could pig out on bubblegum ice cream, and chips, jug down Monster-her favourite energy drink, and cry about the most silly things, while watching chick flicks.

But there were just too many people she _couldn't_ trust. The only person she was able to run to for a shoulder to cry on, for them to listen –other than Blaire, was Bella.

"Uh… hi." A tall bulky boy with short black curly hair, and childish dimples, around Rosalie's age greeted.

Rosalie smiled despite her tears she blubbered, "He-hi, is B-Bella there?"

"No, sorry –she went out with some dude. She'll be back soon though. I'm her big brother Emmett." He shook her hand.

"Uh… I'm Rosalie. Look can I stay and wait for her than?"

"Sure." Emmett nodded, he cleared the way allowing her to go inside, she walked in and waited.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!** Again I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is. BUT the next chapter is very --_interesting_. Let's just say it leads to some _encounters_, which leads to answers of... shall I say "questions"? But it's all in time my little pretties --all in time. But time _could_ just _swish_ by, IF you post reviews!! 'Cause I have more chapters to post! I can't wait to post them, but I won't--until I see some reviews -PLEASE!! Thank you :) -ArikaCullen


	11. He's so off limits

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ-** IM SOOOO SORRY this is soooo SHORT. But i couldn't wait till i could post this chapter becuase the ones after this were soo much fun to write. Espeically with all the flashbacks. Thank you! Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 11-He's so off limits**

Bella was walking out of the William Osler Help Therapy Office, the place she would visit once a week to help her anorexia and the mourning of her best friend's death –which was five years ago.

Edward wanted to help her so he took her there and signed her up for therapy. Bella didn't mind, not one bit, she didn't care if it could be taken as an insult. She didn't care if he thought she was psycho, she didn't care if he thought she was dropped on her head as a kid. She just didn't care –because she knew there was something growing between her and Edward, and she was glad he was there –helping her.

"Edward –please don't tell anyone… and also, thank you." Bella said in monotone –she meant it but couldn't make it sound like she did.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Edward smiled as he opened her door letting her slide in, closing it behind her and made his way around the car. **Beep!**

**Didn't I say Eddie was off limits? Too bad you didn't listen, 'cause you're next. –B**

Edward stepped into the Volvo, and sped off to Bella's home. Bella just stayed quite, she knew that B printed those flyers, she knew Alice was probably in a mental break down right now –but she couldn't do anything to help her, she hadn't talked to Alice in so long, it's like Alice never existed, like Rose never existed, and like Blaire was never there, because everything seemed so long ago –like it was all a dream. A dream she kept having over and over again every night.

Edward stopped in front of her house, it was still daylight out since they left for therapy right after school –no one knew, except for them. But it wouldn't be a surprise if B knew too.

"Thanks Edward." Bella smiled at him kissed his cheek and ran out of his car before he had a chance to speak a word, so he just smiled through the window. Bella was scared of the pain-the pain he might cause if they got too close. She still needed to learn more about him, know him better-before anything went too far.

She crossed the street to her huge all-American style house, when a black SUV with black tinted windows swerved around a corner and hit Bella -fished tailed back around and drove out of sight. The car had hit Bella's side, it twisted her leg, as she had fallen forward letting her arms hit the front of the car –hard, as she fell her head hit the ground with a loud bump, leaving scrapes and blood spilling out.

Edward stood there staring, too frightened and surprised, to worry about who hit her. He ran out of the car, "Bella!"

He took her in his arms, she was badly hit -her leg was swollen, her arms had bruises forming, and her face bleeding with scratches. He took out his cell phone and called an ambulance, he ran to her house banging on the door with one arm as he lifted her with his other. Emmett shoved the door open with a bang, "What the f-" He said when he stopped short staring at Bella.

"What the hell happened Edward?!"

"A car hit her! The ambulance is on its way, get towels she's bleeding!" Emmett just stared at her and turned around and quickly ran for towels.

Rosalie stood up from the leather couch in the Swan living room, she ran over to Edward, her eyes puffy red as she took in all of the damage in front of her –her eyes welled up with tears and she started crying again –this time for Bella, not herself. Edward shoved pass her and led Bella to the couch.

"What happened?!" Rosalie asked astonished.

"A car hit her." Edward answered, as he brushed Bella's hair out of her face..

"Who was it?" Rosalie asked. But Edward hadn't seen who was driving, nor did he care at the time since his main priority was Bella.

"I-I don't know, it was a black SUV with tinted black windows, It was all a hit and run. But I could have stopped it I could have ran to Bella, I could have pushed her out of the way –ending up with less damage than has already been done. I could have helped her!" Edward screamed tears forming in his eyes, Rosalie rubbed his back soothingly as he worriedly ran a hand through his thick bronze hair.

"The ambulance is here, let's go." Emmett picked Bella up and brought her outside.

_Who would run over Bella? What kind of cruel bitch would DO this to Bella?! WHY?! She doesn't deserve this –she really doesn't. _Rosalie thought.

**Beep! **It was Rosalie's cell. She stopped mid-step on the front porch.

**She didn't listen. –B**

**R&R PLEASE!!**


	12. Foghorn's an ugly name

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ: **Sorry I know my chapters are ESPECIALLY short compared to alot of fanfictions. But i've hoped you noticed that my fanfiction is different thank you very much. And I'm really glad that your all still reading and reviewing it! I know it's REALLY ooc but in the condition the girls are now in during this part of the story -it's necassary. Plus I know my updating is sluggish --because if I had the time to update this story, I would, everyday. But my school is poor and they expect so much of us, it's kind of hard to keep everything going at a steady pace. Plus I want to save my money to buy the new Jewellery Box set of The Clique summer edition, and Wicked by Pretty Little Liars (my parents owe me 30 bucks :p)! And I don't have alot of time on my hands, because I've been hanging with my best friends for most of the time since they all seem to be leaving! It sucks --alot._

_But I hope your all having a better time than me, so i won't spoil it :)_

_Though the good news is --today we had a fun presentation by this dude 'Freddy Fusion', he's really cool. And I was elected Class Representetive, which I am very proud of myself for (I mean we all want to brag once in a while right? :P). But I didn't want to run for 'Priminister', 'Deputy Priminister', or 'Secretary' because I don't think I'd be allowed to join the new school musical --which we NEVER have had in AGES, and I wanted to take this chance to participate in one (since I'm old enough this time). And also because acting, singing, and dancing combined is a triple threat --and its soo much fun. _

_I hope I'm not boring you --I just needed to rant about useless things. We all need to right? It's just as healthy as crying, screaming, fighting, and singing -for no reason at all, to clear your system. Hope you enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

**Chapter 12-Foghorn's an ugly name.**

Alice was crying her eyes out, at the bottom step of her front porch. Edward was out again –with some girl. Esme was _very_ disappointed in her, very, _very_ disappointed. Gavin and his ugly burgundy hair, and plain black tee's, plus his ripped pants (that he claims is the "in" style at Abercrombie's) was _very, very_ mad, that Alice had disappointed her mother –and that she gave their family name a bad reputation. Which Alice thought was impossible, because it already was bad –_I mean come on! Foghorn?!_

Suddenly the front door slammed open, "Look bitch, I'm tired of your crashing here, living on my damn money –so LEAVE. My knuckles are tired of punching your preppy ass, so get! Shoo!" Gavin shouted –_he sounds like some old Hill-Billy shooing a frickin' fly!_

Alice's eyes blurred with more tears, she looked him straight in the eye –_If I'm leaving then I get the last say._ "Fine! You effing Foghorn! I'm tired of your abusing! I don't need anymore shit from you! I'm FINALLY leaving! So tell mom I say _bye_."

Alice ran to her Turbo, she hated it there –if she got the chance to leave, the _permission _to, she would -and she did. But she had no where to go, no one she trusted –no one close enough to really care, except Jasper.

She sped up –determined to face Jasper again, because this tiny pixie doesn't just take it –she _gives_ it. No way will she just _leave_ Jasper –she loves him, and leaving is the hardest thing. Except for leaving home –in that case it was fine, except she would definitely be hurting Esme, but Alice was already hurt more than Esme will ever know.

Alice jumped out of her car, slammed the door and walked up to Jasper's house, when Jasper rushed out the door passed –than stopped.

"Alice?"

"Jasper, we need to talk."

"Not now please, there is enough going on. I have to go to the hospital." Jasper looked away worried.

"Why?" Alice scrunched her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"My cousin Bella got hit by a car." Alice's eyes widened, tears flooding them, _again_.

"Huh-wah-what? How? Who? She's in the _hospital_?! Bella Swan?! She's your cousin?! How bad was she hurt?!" Alice started panicking.

"I don't know how bad, that's why I'm going. And yes she's my cousin." Jasper started walking to his car. Alice followed and opened the passenger door climbing in.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm coming."

Alice walked into the super-clean new hospital, which was ultra-sanitized –walked straight toward the ugly woman rudely chewing a wad of gum at the front desk.

"May (chew) I help you?" She said in a nasal voice.

"Where's the emergency rooms?"

"(chew) Down that (chew) corridor." She pointed a fake French manicured, highlighter-pink nail towards a big hall.

"Okay." No need for manners with a rude puffy-haired-nasal-voiced-fake-nailed-gum-chewer woman who didn't know manners herself.

Alice ran down the huge hall tears streaking down her face, with Jasper jogging behind her.

She ran into the room, surprising Rosalie, chief Swan, Tanya, Emmett, and Edward. Rosalie was crying just as hard as Alice, Emmett was staring intently with worried eyes down at the floor, Charlie was staring at his hands and his second wife Sue McCarty (an ex-Clearwater since Harry's heart attack), while Edward looked straight forward out the window-he didn't even acknowledge her. Tanya was reading Cosmo, while chewing a wad of gum just as rude as puffy-haired-nasal-voiced-fake-nailed-gum-chewer woman down at the front lobby –Tanya acted as if there was nothing wrong in the world, and maybe in _her_ world it was, but in Alice's _everything_ was wrong.

Alice sat down beside Rosalie, "Rose what happened? Were you there? How's Bella?"

Rosalie looked at her blinking, tears slipped her eyes as she tried to cover them with a bold emotionless look.

Alice started crying –for everything. Jasper sat beside her rubbing her back calmly. After 3 hours of waiting, through three tissue boxes, and all the moisture drained out of Alice's and Rosalie's eyes, a doctor came out of Bella's room.

"Hello I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, I am Isabella's doctor, and I would like to inform you some very –unhappy news." He looked us all in the eye.

"Bella's head was badly injured which has caused her to slip into a coma, we do not know when she will wake up or how long it will be until she does. And we also cannot take scans of her brain activity to see how bad the damage is unless she's awake. Now we can't do anything drastic until we know the damage. So she will be here for awhile."

Rose and Alice's sobs grew louder as Sue cried on Charlie's shoulder, as Charlie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward just stared. And Tanya started chatting with the puffy-haired-nasal-voiced-fake-nailed-gum-chewer woman down from the lobby, who came over to inform a new patient for Dr. Cullen to care for.

And guess who came wheeled in, on a wheel chair? Lauren Mallory.

Some really hot dude pushed her chair into Bella's room and closed the door behind her. **Beep!** Went both Alice's and Rosalie's cell phones.

**Guess Belly's got a new roomie, who's checked under the "traumatised patients" list! Ooh but that's not it, there's more. Though you'll just have to find out yourself. –B**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! please XD -ArikaCullen**


	13. Picture Perfect

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ**- This is soo SHORT, but I will definitely make it up to you for the next chapter. WHICH I CANNOT WAIT TO POST!!!! XD It was one my favourite chapters, and tons of fun to write. So the more reviews the faster the chapter comes, because it is an IMPORTANT CHAPTER, with alot of information you need to know! So please review -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 13-Picture perfect.**

It was 11:35PM, and Alice was sitting in Jasper's Ford, with Jasper behind the wheel driving back to his house.

"Alice," Jasper said calmly, "Who took that picture?" Alice swallowed her mouth dry, she obviously had no idea of who took the picture. But she had a pretty good idea of it.

It was B, of course she knew it was B –B sent her the picture in the first place. But _who_ could B _be?_ Could it be Blaire? She was dead… unless she's _back?_ Maybe she paid someone to make a fake duplicate of her body, wearing the exact same light blue and black polka dotted pyjama's she wore the night of her freakish disappearance, with her signature Tiffany Blue bracelet she wore everyday, her honey blonde hair put into cute French braids, and her Trina De Souva flip-flops that she got imported from Paris.

Maybe Ashton Kutcher will jump out shouting "You've just got Punk'd!" and than Blaire will saunter out of the black mini van across the street saying, "Alice! You were too funny –you totally fell for the whole 'B' thing! But I mean why would I do that to you?" Blaire would make air quotes around _B_ with her freshly buffed French-manicured nails, chiming her bell like laugh that caught any boy's attention.

Or maybe Blaire was out there, under-cover as a CIA operative –given the assignment to terrorize Alice's life and humiliate her, until she is forced to come clean of all her deep-dark-dirty-secrets. And than maybe Blaire is using "Dylan McAversh" a 20 year old high-school drop-out who loves emo-dudes and chocolate covered pickles, dyed her hair purple, got a nose-job –and went full-out-punk, just as a cover legend for her spy status. Maybe Blaire is disabling a nuclear bomb in Reykjavik right now, passing time waiting for any dirty-secrets she hears on the comms-unit she used to bug Alice's new pink Dolce original top earlier that morning, and than send a threatening creepy _I-know-your-secret_ text message.

Or maybe Blaire's dead, and some crazy-lunatic-stalker follows Alice everyday waiting for any gossip to dish out onto the small community of Jaywood. _Yup that's it –that's the one._

Alice could picture Blaire laughing at Alice's desperate attempt to make a scenario that would fit the frame, but it was hard trying to visualize Blaire at the age of 18, only Alice could wish that Blaire was alive long enough to know.

"I don't know who got a picture of us." Alice whispered. Should she tell him about B? Best not –she's already in enough trouble for telling.

"Than why is it out there, I lost my job on my first day Alice! That's bad on my resume! What other job can I get? How can I start a real career, when my first job barely lasted 24 hours!?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers for those questions." Alice looked away.

Jasper took a moment to breath, he usually was a calm person, but this was not something to be calm about.

"Jasper I would never do anything to sabotage your career, I wouldn't do that to someone I L-lo.." Alice stuttered, she tried to get the word out but it was hard. She didn't want to confess her love to him right after a hundred-or-so pictures of Jasper and Alice making-out on his desk in his classroom, were printed and passed out among the students and staff of Jaywood High.

Even though Alice knew that photo was picture perfect for her bedside table, she knew it couldn't happen, because there was no bed to go to anymore. She couldn't go back to her comfy queen sized bed with the cute stuffed animals sprawled across her pink goose-down duvet, she just couldn't go back, not now.

Jasper's breathing hitched as he knew what she was about to say, but there was already too much on his polished-silver-platter than he could handle.

"Look, I'm sorry Alice. But if this is what is going to come out of our relationship, than I think it's best if we don't have a relationship at all." Jasper breathed, and looked straight out the windshield.

Alice's eyes filled with tears, but she kept a straight face.

Jasper parked into his driveway. Alice hopped out and only said, "Thanks for the ride." She ran to her Porsche and sped off. She had no idea where she was going and she had no home to go to. Nor had she even had a home to go to. It was always just a place, where she slept every night, never a place where she felt happy. Or at least since Gavin came along –or since Timothy cheated on Esme, or since Edward completely shut her out of his life. Nothing was right.

But Alice kept driving, she went over the speed limit, she never read the signs, she ran stop lights, pass the King's Mall where they used to spend all night shopping, pass Bella Italia the 5 star restaurant where they would pig-out on their favourite Italian dishes while examining fashion-faux-pas' and rate hot boys, she drove by the Chesterfield park where they used to dance along the jungle-gym to the latest hit songs, and drove straight pass the police station where they had a questioning the week after Blaire's disappearance, she drove until she was out of the luxurious Jaywood community.

Free of hurt, free of pain, free of Gavin, free of Edward, free from _B_ –free.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Little Miss Perfect all damaged

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ- **I want to say happy 'belated' Halloween! And that I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I was really busy with helping student council, thinking of a costume, trick-or-treating, school assignments and blah blah blah. Put that aside and I finally have time to update :)_

_And I'm glad to announce that this is one of my ABSOLUTE favourite chapters to write. It has so much inportant info. And I just love writing flashbacks -plus I think this is one of the longest chapters that_ I've_written. _

_I might not update in a while again, because I want to audition for our school musical -fingers crossed :)_

_Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter flashback-**

_She drove until she was out of the luxurious Jaywood community._

_Free of hurt, free of pain, free of Gavin, free of Edward, free from B –just free._

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 14-Little Miss Perfect all damaged.**

Everything seemed so unreal, like Rosalie just got a spa treatment including a relaxing massage which made her thoughts fuzzy and her vision unclear, like everything was only a dream. But it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

It had been a long night, spent in the hospital. And Rosalie woke up to a foggy figure standing in front of her bed, with a tiny slim body, and familiar blonde pony tail, who laughed her devious chime-like laugh that any boy would drool over. Than her Tiffany blue charm-bracelet sparkled in the morning light that had snuck through Rosalie's creamy-green curtains.

Rosalie's eyes snapped open, only to find Marianna standing at the foot of her king-sized bed. "Wake up poo face, or you'll tarnish your perfect attendance." Marianna rolled her eyes.

Rosalie glared, "Why don't you just leave my room little-miss-perfect?"

"I'd rather be perfect, than a bitch."

"I'd rather be a bitch, than a control freak."

"I'd rather get a 2350 on my SATs, than a 2330." Marianna smirked.

"What? I got my SATs score? Was it in the mail?" Rosalie asked standing up going to the staircase to check downstairs for the scores, but Marianna stopped her.

"Yah and you got lower than my score was last year." She bragged like a 3 year old.

"So?"

"Is that all you can say? Huh, Rosalie? So? Don't be a baby Rosy." Marianna laughed.

"I'm not a baby." Rosalie shouted over her maniacal laugh.

"Yes you are. You are always second to me. And I am the oldest, so you are the baby." _That was such a lame come-back._ Rosalie thought. But anger flared in her hazel eyes, Rosalie's finger's tingled.

And the next thing you know, Marianna was falling down the stairs.

Than there was a second trip to the hospital, Marianna had to stay for x-rays and stitches, while Rosalie's parents barely even looked at her.

Rosalie was crying in the waiting room, she didn't mean to push Marianna down the stairs, her hands just did it. It was a reflex, it was by accident, totally unintentionally done by accident, not on purpose --she would _never_ do it on purpose, right?

"You have no-idea how much trouble you are in." Mr. Hale scowled at Rosalie.

"You are not allowed to do anything but help Marianna so she can fully heal. One exception is going to school –we expect you to get top grades. No going out, no nothing." Were the only words Mrs. Hale had said to Rosalie for the rest of the day, tears still stained her face and tissues were crumpled up in her hands, Rosalie looked away, her own tears threatening to spill, but no –not again, no more weakness. What hurts only makes you stronger.

Mr. Hale sent Rosalie back to school, and when she got there –posters were _everywhere_, they were advertising a school wide virtuous get-together to pray for Bella's awakening, hosted by_The Tanya Denali_.

Suddenly an announcement was made, an annoying nasal voice squealed into the speaker, "Hello fellow classmates of the glamorous Jaywood High student body! This is Tanya Denali," Some cat-calls, and _your hot!_ Was said by some of the jocks, Tanya giggled into the speaker, "any-who you all probably have seen my dazzling posters, pssh –of course you saw them! Okay so it's going to be a combined 'beginning of the year, fab-diculous Masquerade ball for Bella's awakening!' Diff. place and time now –Saturday, September 28th and instead of the 'House Club' it will be held on the 16th green, at the Jaywood Golf Course! Masks only, no crashers, or security will take you out." Tanya said in a serious tone and paused, "Enjoy!" All the guys whooped while most girls were already whisper-panicking on what they would wear.

_She sure sounded sad about Bella's condition, some kind of party huh? _

Rosalie thought as she walked to her English class, she sat down beside Angela.

Angela smelt something in the air, and she turned to Rosalie, "Hi Rosalie." Angela smiled. Rosalie's eyes popped _how'd she know it was me?_ "H-how'd you know I'm Rosalie?"

"Rosalie, I've always known –but since you wanted me to call you Janice, I let you have it your way." Angela smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie looked down.

"Don't be, I know you feel –guilty, for what you guys did, but I know how to forgive."

"You know we did it?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, Angela nodded.

"Well… it wasn't really your fault," Angela bowed her head in shame "Blaire and I planned it." Angela confessed. Rosalie chocked on her spit –_no way._

"Wah-what?" Angela played with her fingers, "Well, okay –um. I always had this problem with my step-brother, and Blaire helped me get rid off him."

Blaire looked away, _problem? Like what?_ But Rosalie knew it wasn't her business to ask, so instead she asked, "How'd you get rid of him?"

"Well, you know how he always plays with fireworks? Well my parents knew, and since we planned to have it actually _hurt_ me, they sent him off to boarding school. But we never meant it to be this bad, and than we moved to Philly because there was a group for people… like me. And they helped us save money for this special… equipment. And than we moved back here, because we heard that a new doctor –A Dr. Cullen was it? Was able to perform a special surgery for my 'sight'."

Rosalie looked at her with wide eyes, "_Oh my gawd_, that's so great! You'll be able to see again Angela!" Rosalie beamed, she was happy for her, but there was still a slight drop in her stomach, an irritating pull that pulled her stomach down and twisted it.

She didn't like this feeling –like she knew there was something wrong, different –_off_ about the situation that unfolded to her, that made her understand most of it, just not everything.

"Yah I'm happy, but don't let this guilt feed on you Rosalie, it wasn't your fault." Angela smiled.

"Thanks Angela, I'm glad we talked about this." Angela smiled. Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. So much has been lifted off her shoulders, but so much more has been put on.

After English was Biology, and Trevor was there. But through-out the whole period. They didn't talk, they didn't even look at each other. Trevor afraid that Rosalie will open the bag about his 'sexual-confusion', and Rosalie afraid she will go into instant 'break-down' mode at the look of the traitor, the liar, her one true love… or so she thought.

But for the whole day, Rosalie couldn't help but wonder where Alice was. She never saw a tiny fairy skip around the halls to get to her next class, or even hear her peppy 'hello's' to everyone that passed. It only made that twist in her stomach pull down deeper. It made her want to puke.

It was 4:30PM and Rosalie was in her red Mercedes convertible speeding down highway 407, a chocolate scone between her True Religon low rise jeans, and a kiwi-mango fro-yo in her left hand as she held the steering wheel tightly. She gulped her fro-yo and tossed it out the window, as she slid on her D&G black bug-eyed sunglasses, took a bite of her scone, and threw it into her huge Versace original red purse. She made a quick turn left out exit 41, and drove onto Bernard Rd and slipped in to the hospital gate, her anger flaring.

Right after school she got a call from her parents demanding her to skip all after-school activities to come visit Marianna. Oh sure she _was_ her sister, but she had to go and skip _everything_ and _everything_ was a lot of things. And now she would be behind all the school events, but whatever –it just means less stress.

She stepped through the front lobby doors, ignoring the annoying secretary, and stomped straight to room 403, it was right beside Bella's and_ Lauren's_ room. Just thinking of Lauren sent shivers down her back.

"_You guys the Range Rover is hawt! My dad let's me back it out of our 5 door garage." Blaire smirked at them._

"_You know how to drive?" Bella asked with an awed look in her eyes. "Of course I know, I mean 'I am Blaire and I'm fabulous!'" She yelled out her famous phrase that made everyone jealous, because they knew it was true. She let her slim arms shoot into the air in car-model position._

"_This is the Range Rover?" Rosalie asked Blaire, "It's beautiful." She sighed letting her hand slide on its waxed and polished white exterior. Rosalie was about to say something but was cut off by Blaire, "Don't speak 'car-and-driver'," She made air quotes, "'cause none of us will understand Rosy." Blaire rolled her eyes she hated how Rosalie knew more than she did in cars, because Blaire always knew everything. Rosalie grimaced, but looked away._

"_Anyways isn't it glamorous? We're getting Charles our new driver to hook up a flat screen near the sun-roof, and install a mini-fridge." She smiled triumphantly, happy that she got something to add to her list that none of them had._

"_That's so cool we should totally car-pool to school. Everyone would be so jelly." Alice giggled. "What would be even cooler is if we all knew how to drive." Blaire added._

_The girls looked at each other, "But we're only 13, we're still too young, our birthdays are in months." Alice reasoned._

"_That's what makes it so much cooler, because we'll already know how to drive before anyone else." Blaire grinned._

"_But it's against the law." Bella argued._

"_Ugh, don't be such a puss Belly, just because your chief-dad raised you to abide the law doesn't mean you can't have any fun," Blaire rolled her eyes, "I know how to drive, I could teach you. It would be totally awesome." Blaire smiled widely._

"_But you only know how to back-up." Rosalie interjected._

"_More than you know. At least I know how to, and if you guys did too, everyone would be so jealous that we can, and they can't." She knew all the girls loved that they could do things other girls couldn't, things other girls didn't know, secrets that bonded those four girls together._

_Like the time when they had a secret rendezvous in a clearing by the Jaywood Golf course with two of the hottest boys in the 10__th__ grade, Chris Adeley (pronounced Add-L-E) and Josh Collin. Blaire had made-out with Chris, and Rosalie made out with Josh, while Bella and Alice smoked cigarettes they had stolen from Alice's dad Timothy while waiting for Rose and Blaire to finish up. It was the most boring meeting they've ever had. Rosalie almost puked from the liquorice-gum-and-pizza slime in Josh's mouth, and Bella almost thought she had Asthma but it was worth all the jealous stares they got from all the girls in their grade._

_Everyone wanted to be them, even the girls older than them. It was their high-point in society, something that kept them together, because no one else would know._

"_You want to you guys? My parents took the convertible to some community meeting thing, Charles is buying the supplies for the car, Linda is cleaning some other place, and the house is all ours." Blaire grinned evilly._

"_I've always wanted to drive a Range Rover." Rosalie grinned. Alice nodded her head vigorously and Bella forced a smile._

"_Than let's start this baby." Blaire clapped her hands._

_Blaire was in the front driver's seat putting the key into the ignition, Rosalie admiring the polished wooden dash board in front of her, Bella and Alice buckled in the back seats –Alice playing with Bella's hair, as Bella sat staring intently out the window, examining the dark green manicured lawn._

"_Okay you guys listen. You put the key in the ignition turn it like a lock, fix your mirror, have a seat belt buckled, pull this lever here. And slowly press the gas pedal to back out. Got it?" Blaire showed them. Everyone nodded, "Okay let me show you how to do it 'kay?" Everyone nodded again, Blaire grinned._

"_Blaire! Blaire! Look! I got the new Glambition Magazine it's so fab-liciously hawt!" Lauren Mallory screamed using Blaire's famous 'in-words of the week', Blaire's #1 fan and also wanna-be president of the 'Blaire fan-club'. Lauren annoyed the hell out of everyone, she tried to be just like Blaire –tried to be with the 'in-crowd', but Blaire hated her, they always teased her and made-fun of her to her face. She didn't cry she only smiled probably thinking _oh my gawd they're talking to me!

_But they tormented her so much it probably took her to the point of insanity. Blaire would take advantage of her weakness like the time Blaire found out Lauren was afraid of the dark. She pushed her into the hole down behind the Jaywood Country Club that Blaire's parents own, where they were building a 30 person wooden deck patio. Blaire stuffed toy clowns and porcelain china dolls down there too, and played carnival music on the clubs speakers, for a prank, but it really traumatized Lauren. She has taken therapy ever since. But she would never admit that, and she would always hide it._

_Blaire rolled her eyes, "Ignore the stupid bitch. Now watch and learn." She adjusted the mirror, where Bella saw Lauren's reflection positioned on. "Now girls, softly press the gas-pedal and tilt the wheel." Blaire looked back as everyone's head turned, when Lauren ran in the way of the car surprising everyone. Blaire screamed in surprise, "Ahh!" And hit the gas-pedal, _

_–hard._

_And suddenly Lauren was on the ground under the car crippled in her denim mini skirt, and Hollister top soaked with blood, her blonde hair sprawled around her. "Holy-shit!" Rosalie screamed, Alice screamed louder, and tears spillt over Bella's eyes. Blaire's arms were frozen on the wheel._

_She looked straight ahead at the open garage door and drove into the garage, slowly bumping over Lauren's arm, or was that her leg? No-one could tell, all they knew was it was a big bump._

_Alice started shaking, Rosalie was hiding under the dashboard, Bella was sobbing. "Wah-what do we do?" Rosalie asked._

"_We bolt." Blaire said sternly._

"_But we have to hel-" Bella argued._

"_No --run, you guys run inside! Close the garage door!" Blaire shut her car door and ran inside the house, her mascara streaking. The girls have never seen her cry, and it was hard watching their leader crumble to pieces._

_Everyone ran inside, Blaire was on the marble-tiled floor crying, "You guys get Windex or something, get paper-towels wash the blood off the car! I'll call the ambulance don't say anything!" _

"_But they're going to ask! What are you going to say?!" Alice's whole body shook._

"_I'll say that she was coming over to p-play… and it was a hit and run. And we couldn't catch the culprit or their car 'cause we were inside the whole time, now go clean the car!"_

_Everyone did as they were told._

_By 12:30AM everyone filed out of the police station after hours of questioning, tears streaked down their faces tissues stuffed in their well-moisturized and manicured hands. They went straight to the hospital to see how Lauren was doing._

"_I'm sorry, but she is in pretty bad condition, she's had a concussion. Her neck snapped, her legs and arms are badly bruised, she has a sprained ankle. We think she fell on her wrist the wrong way and all her weight had put pressure on it so there's a gap between her bones. Her shoulder was pushed up, and we think the car had run over her ribs and broke a bone or two, she needs a lot of stitching and she's lost a lot of blood. There is some surgery that is in need, and finally… there is a good chance that she will have amnesia when she wakes. And will only remember to an extent. She will be on a wheelchair for quite some time for all her bones to heal. And she will certainly be in the hospital for a few months. But other than that, she will be able to fully heal --in time." Dr. Philipp had informed them. Rosalie couldn't help how much he reminded her of 'Dr. Phil', but that was beside the point. These girls knew the truth, they knew they caused Lauren's pain, and it just added to their pile of secrets. Everyone sobbed even more._

_Ever since that day the girls have sworn that they would never tell anyone what really happened. And whenever they talked about it they would burst out crying. _

Blaire had said that these secrets kept them bonded, best friends forever. She made them matching bracelets the next day and took them to the mall to get their belly button pierced with matching 50 Karat stud diamond rings. The girls also decided on an extra hole at the top of their left ear, after that Blaire had bought them matching earmuffs that they still wore on the coldest days in Jaywood.

But what they've realised was only Blaire knew their darkest secrets no one else did. And now that Blaire's gone, they weren't friends anymore. But they couldn't help but feel… relieved, and happy that Blaire wasn't there to tell. Too bad someone else knew.

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Please review!!!_**


	15. Scars go skin deep

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ-**Sorry! I haven't updated lately, I eman I would have updated earlier but I had to wait to get all my school stuff out of the way! _

_But now I finally have the time! So I got the new TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK! And it is AWESOME, but just to warn you -buy it on iTunes! You get three bonus tracks! There's Bella's lullaby and some stuff by Paramore! Plus Robert has two songs! But his second one is one of the bonus tracks :( And you can hear Clair de Lune! I love the tracks -sooo awesome! I'm going to cry when I watch the movie! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 15-Scars go skin deep.**

Marianna's door was open, "Hello?" Rosalie peeked in. Marianna was in her hospital gown trying to get something on the other side of the bed. Rosalie quietly walked in and helped pick up the _Vogue_ magazine that had fell.

Marianna looked up at her and muttered a "Bitch," and smield sweetly, "Thanks." Rosalie looked away and pretended to examine the hospital room from the super-sterilized white tiled floors to the four season-styled curtains with the shadowed-figure on the other side of the curtains, which totally creeped Rosalie out –all the way to the florescent lights on the beige ceilings, but only thought of it as a distraction her mind made to keep her from another one of her temper tantrums.

Rosalie looked back to Marianna who was staring intently at her. The IV tube in her hand moved up with her vain. Rosalie looked down to her arm which had a pink cast. She looked up to her eyes again, the same stare planted on her face. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Rosalie looked her straight in the eye, Marianna looked away. "I'm going to see Bella." Rosalie walked out of the room, wanting only to get away from the tension.

Rosalie turned around and swore she saw a figure sneak behind one of the chairs. Rosalie quickly turned back around with wide eyes, and took a breath before she faced the chair again, but looked just as the figure snuck out of the room. She couldn't process what she had seen, but could have sworn she saw Blaire's blonde braids sway out of the room.

Rosalie walked out to Bella's room the first people she saw were Edward and Mrs. Foghorn, which Rosalie had to giggle about because it was such a ridiculous name. Edward was reading _Cosmo!_

_Oh my gawd, he's not gay too!? Is he?!_

"_Skin Deep_:During a deep slumber is a popular time when your pores open. So make sure to smother on all your good facial products before you sleep! And you'll wake up to perfect skin!" Edward read. Rosalie tried not to laugh –and successfully didn't.

"Hi Rosalie! It's been a long time since I've seen your beautiful face!" Esme said putting a gentle smile on her tear stained face, getting up to hug her. Esme has always been a mother to the four girls, but she hasn't seen her in _ages_. "Hey Mrs. Foghorn."

"That's Esme to you." Esme scolded with a grin.

Edward looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Dr. Cullen says that it's a good technique in helping Bella wake up if you read to her."

"Dr. Cullen is quite the man isn't he? He's very passionate about his patients, I'm very glad Bella has him taking care of her." Esme smiled brightly, with a dreamy _far-away_ look in her eyes.

"But yah that's why I'm reading, I've been reading all day." Ignoring Esme's dream-like look, Edward forced a small smile on his face but you could still see the gloom in his eyes. _How was he allowed to stay all this time? How can he miss so much school?_

"That's very good, thank you Edward. I've checked her brain scans and there has been some activity, probably affected by your reading." Dr. Cullen walked in a clipboard in hand. "So I would like to talk to you Esme, since you have taken the responsibility as her second guardian, since her father is currently busy, and her mother is away."

Esme smiled widely and followed him outside Edward went back to reading aloud, this time he started reading Romeo and Julliet. _Whoa, that's a big responsibility. That's so sweet of her to do that for Bella. I wish someone loved me like that._

Rosalie took out her cell phone and put it in front of herself when she noticed she still had Trevor's picture as the background. **Beep!**

**Blaire's killer is right in front of you. –B**

Rosalie stared at the message she was facing the door where Esme left. Of course it couldn't be Esme, and no one even knew Dr. Cullen back then. But she was just staring at Trevor on her background. The one she thought she loved, the person she felt the connection with the most, the person she could never have –because of his _gender confusion_.

Suddenly Rosalie heard a thud behind the curtains next to Bella's bed Edward was too deep into reading that he didn't even notice. Rosalie slowly walked over and peered to the other side.

Lauren.

Lauren was there. _The_ Lauren Mallory was in the hospital bed, the place the four girls have put her in.

Rosalie saw Lauren had dropped her black iPhone on the floor. The same phone Blaire had four years ago. _She still tries._ Rosalie added a mental eye-roll.

Rosalie picked up her phone and gave it to Lauren, "Hi." Rosalie looked down. Lauren froze in shock, and hid under her hospital covers.

Lauren was _different_, not in the case of her enrolment of the "traumatized patients" list, but she _looked_ different. She still had the same bleach-blonde hair, and blue eyes, but she had _scars_ and _scratchs_. Her eyes had purple bags, she had a scar on her thin pink lips, and her arms were so thin you could see the white of her elbows. It was scary.

Rosalie scurried out of her room and sat her butt down in Marianna's hospital chair. When **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!** She got several IM's on her new white slide. And they were all the same messages, _over and over again_, about 13 times.

**B B B B B B : Hope you had fun at your little reunion! Too bad it had to be in a freaky-clean hospital room --with a girl you helped run over. Love B.**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Please review!!!**


	16. Yah I'd like a drink before you die

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ- **I would like to THANK **greenbuttonsx**, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo happy, that you were encouraged to read the actual Pretty Little Liar's books becuase of this story! I didn't know you thought it was that good, to start reading PLL! Thank you for all of you who are supporting and encouraging me to update sooner, and are adding me to favourites or your alerts, I'm honoured to actually take part on that list XD_

_And I am very very very sorry that i took so long to update. In my book it was a loong time since I updated. _

**_I would also like to dedicate this chapter to BELLA'S LULLABY, by Carter Burwell -from the Twilight Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. It is a beautiful song, and I want you guys to listen to it during the END of this chapter! I love this chapter because I got to play with the character's past._**

_**ALSO the TWILIGHT MOVIE THURSDAY PREMIER IS THIS WEEK!!!! Tell me all of you guys got tickets?! My opportunity to wear the Twilight shirt from Hot Topic XD lol. Can't wait! Enjoy! **-ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 16-Yah I'd like a drink before you die.**

"Oh my gawd! Girls, you have no idea which place I got for our sleep over tonight!" Blaire gushed.

What, Blaire? "Blaire?" Blaire turned to Bella, "Yah?"

"That's you?" Bella touched Blaire's shoulder, it felt soft and cottony, Blaire was wearing her favourite green Tora Vetolli (pronounced Tore-ah Vet-all-E), "Yah? Who else? I am Blaire and I'm fabulous!" She spread her arms wide.

Blaire was wearing her Tora Vetolli, with black TNA Capri's, and her favourite comfortable black flip flops, her blonde hair cascaded down her muscled back, which you can only gain in Karate, where she was a yellow going on green belt master. Blaire even wore her signature Tiffany blue charm bracelet, and she only wore this ensemble once, the day she disappeared.

Bella looked around her surroundings she was sitting on the Lavanaugh's front lawn of the huge mansion, the whole street was lined with huge mansions and luxurious cars. Lauren was being wheeled into her house across the street. Mrs. Gallagher was gardening her famous garden, while little Kevin her son rode his tiny tricycle. An ice cream truck passed by the music playing loudly, and Bella's mouth watered for some ice cream –from the scorching sun. _Wait_ _scorching sun? I would never know how it felt, or remember it to say the least._ Bella looked at the huge house behind her, first at the five garage doors where Charles was washing the Range Rover, but the big bay windows from Blaire's room was what caught her attention, it was one of the biggest windows in the front of the house, that over looked the whole street.

Bella looked at her friends, around her sat Rosalie and Alice. They looked at her weirdly, "What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

Oh but it wasn't the Alice Bella knew today, no it was the Alice Bella knew four years ago. She was in her favourite denim shorts, yellow tank top and brown flats. Rosalie was shorter, her hair was up in a neat pony tail she had on a hot pink Abercrombie shirt and jean pants, plus her favourite Nike running shoes.

Bella looked down at herself, and she choked on a sob. It was the Bella she tried to forget, the pictures she tried to burn. The Bella with fat arms, chubby cheeks, rough oily brown hair, plain brown eyes, thick lips, and big thighs, sure she got asked out –by nerds. And _you are what you attract_ Blaire would always say and laugh her infamous laugh.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, "Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, her blue eyes scrunching in concern.

Bella jumped back shocked, sure she had dreams of this day _over and over_ but never did that day change, never was it that she could _talk_ to them. She always saw the same expressions, same questions, same _everything_, over and over again. But never did they actually _see_ Bella. Never did Bella actually see it from her point of view. Never would they _respond_ to her. Never.

And everything was so _clear_ like she was really there, maybe she _was_ there. Maybe she had a chance to stop things. Stop Blaire from having her sleep over in her guesthouse, stop her from disappearing and keep things the way they were.

It all seemed so _real_ --Bella could smell Rosalie's current favourite skittle's flavour which was Berry Blast, Alice's artificial mango gum, and Blaire's spring fresh-Daniela Van Delzick perfume swirling in the air. Bella could even smell the BBQ Ritz chips she was munching on.

She quickly dropped the bag and stood up walking towards Blaire. "Blaire we can't have the sleep-over tonight, not at your guesthouse we have to have it somewhere else. We're not safe." Bella looked into Blaire's eyes. Blaire looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know we're having it in my guesthouse?" Blaire looked at her suspiciously.

"We're having it at your guesthouse? That's awesome!" Rosalie said happily, Alice clapped excitedly. "Yah I know, we're-" Blaire was cut off by Bella, "Stop Blaire! We can't have it there! We're not safe! No, _You're_ not safe! We have to have it somewhere else!"

Blaire looked at Bella and smiled softly, "Bella look, I'm fine nothing is going to happen. Don't worry."

Tears filled Bella's eyes, "No it's not safe, you're going to die tomorrow, someone's going to kill you, or you're going to disappear! You're not safe we have to have it somewhere else!" Bella shook Blaire's tiny shoulders.

Blaire put a firm hand on Bella's shoulder, "Do you want some Evian? Fro-yo? Jumba Juice? Starbucks? We could get ice-cream from the ice-cream guy there? Or Cold Stones? It_ is_ hot out, you might be getting delusional." Blaire looked at her concerned.

Bella stared at her, "No! I'm not thirsty, I'm fine! Just listen to me! Trust me, I'm telling the truth! We can't have it at your guesthouse! They'll find you dead in your _pool_, Blaire I'm not lying! I swear something bad is going to happen!"

Blaire held onto Bella's shoulders with her tiny hands, "Look Bella, I'll be fine nothing bad is going to happen. It will be alright, I'll be okay." Blaire looked back at Bella. Bella shook her head tears falling, "No, no, no, no it's not okay." Bella started mumbling.

Blaire hugged her, and suddenly her voice became a bit deeper, "_Deep_:..slumber… your pores open… smother on all… products before… perfect skin!"

Releasing her grip on Blaire, Bella jumped back shocked. "Wah-what?" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Long… beautiful face… foghorn... reading all day." Echoed three voices. Bella looked at everyone around her, Alice and Rosalie ignoring the voices, and Blaire telling them the news. Like Bella never said anything, like nothing happened.

"You guys! Listen!" Bella kept yelling. And than she started blinking, and her hand kept twitching, she moved her shoulders but they were stiff. And suddenly a sharp pain shot from her leg. She looked around frantically at what was happening, but everything was fading. And suddenly all of Bella's limbs became sore, she tried walking but her left leg felt heavy and cemented into place. She fell on her back by some forceful push, her ribs felt like it was being torn apart. Her breathing became fast and ragged. She tried opening her eyes, but they were only able to open half way before fluttering shut, she tried moving her head, her hands were being held down, she screamed, she pushed. But nothing helped.

Then suddenly a song played in the darkness–was that a piano? It started with a strong beginning, turning lighter into an angelic tune. The notes had so much emotion –it was so powerful, but unexplainable. Her emotions were going crazy, but this song made her heart swell, it made Bella want to cry --in happiness.

Her head took focus onto the song other than the pain, she took shelter in it.

Her nerves were calming, her heart slowing to a more reasonable pulse, she could feel the smile tugging on her lips. Until her eyes finally shot open –to two emotion-crazed pools of green orbs.

_______________________________________________________________________

** PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you :)** _-ArikaCullen_


	17. Let's play a game

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ- **I'm really sorry for taking so long! But this week we had a ton of tests, and TWILIGHT PREMIERED JUST THIS THURSDAY! I LOVED IT SOOOOOO MUCH. I love the flashbacks -dreams, it was funny, everyones gorgeous, I love the cars and Edward is PERFECT. Jasper especially looked pained! I think all the actors were perfect for their parts! And the movie was amazing -no less. Tell me your thoughts on the movie!_

_To **sharingan fox**, I'm filipino too! :)_

_Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 17-Let's play a game. **

Alice was sipping on a hot chocolate at a local diner somewhere out of town, her eyes filled with tears –her face salty and wet. _What will everyone say when they notice me gone? Will they think I ran off with Jasper to Vegas to elope, and hide somewhere in the suburbs? Will they think I was murdered and dug in my backyard --like Blaire? How about Bella? How is she? What if something bad happened to her? What about Rose? I haven't even seen her in how long? What about ESME?! What have I done to her? Does she even care?! _

Alice's sobs became more pronounced when thinking of her mother, Esme was so sweet and caring-_How could I ever think she didn't care about anyone of her children? _Alice sobbed harder, when one of the waitress's came up to her, "Are you _Alice Foghorn?_"

"Pssh, I'm so not a foghorn." Alice swatted her hand like it was a fly. _How does she even know my name?_

"But you look like the Mary Alice Brandon Foghorn here." _Creepy._ Alice looked up at the waitress with a bewildered, shocked, suspicious expression. The waitress put a carton of milk on the table beside Alice's laptop. Alice stared at it, and right there, beside the label was a picture of Alice --"MISSING. Teenage female, 18 years old, 4"5 tall, short black spiky hair, pale skin, hazel eyes. Mary Alice Brandon Foghorn." Alice stared at it, wide eyes she looked up at the waitress.

"We got the cartons delivered this morning the delivery guy said it was on special request, and was immediately delivered to all stores, so everyone got their milk early. Whoever paid for this paid a load, you must be someone special." The waitress smiled softly and walked to another customer. Alice's eyes brimmed with tears, _they cared that much? _

She looked down on her laptop; she was appearing offline on her IM, but someone knew she was on. And they kept sending IM's over and over again. **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

**B B B B B B : Aww isn't that the cutest? You're on a milk carton! Just like your old bestie was, but she's dead now –right? Love B**

**PS: Don't think your safe cause you're out of town. I'm still here bitch, and I know everything.**

**Peek-a-boo, I see you! WINK ;)**

Alice kept her eyes on the laptop, not daring to look up, she tried exiting out of all the messages, they were all the same. _I see you! WINK_. –_what the heck?!_ Alice stared at the last message, memories flooding her mind.

_**Ring! Ring!**__ "Hello?" Alice sniffed, her eyes puffy and blood-shot. _

"_Alice! Did you see?! Blaire! She's on the milk carton! She's officially missing, she hasn't come back yet! Where is she?!" Rosalie half shouted-half sobbed. It was three-way, Bella was on the other end crying loudly. _

_Alice went to her fridge, and found the milk delivered that morning. And sure enough Blaire's graduation photo was on the carton. Her long blonde hair straight ironed shining, with this feisty look in her blue eyes, her lips curled up in mischief. Alice let out a loud sob._

"_What do we do? Their obviously going to ask questions! What do we say?!" Alice panicked, at first they decided to cover up for Blaire, they just thought she went to some wicked party or something, and they covered up for her like they would for each other._

_Like the time Rosalie stole a Hermes scarf from Marianna and lost it at school, Marianna_

_freaked –the girls said that they've never seen her wear anything of the Hermes _

_variety. Or the time Bella sprained her left wrist for having a bad fall at the biggest _

_party of the year, that she wasn't allowed to go to –the girls said she fell off the bed_

_and landed on her wrist the wrong way at Alice's sleepover. And the time Alice puked on her front porch after Blaire made them drink a can of Coors Light together --they said she ate too much pizza after school at the Pizzaria._

_So they did the same thing they always did –they covered up for Blaire. But than later_

_on it turned out to be much longer than expected, and now they couldn't cover-up __for her anymore._

"_I doh-don't know." Rosalie sniffed._

"_But we have to say something!" Alice screamed into the speaker –freaking out._

_Silence._

"_We don't have anything to say." Bella finally said something, Alice sighed –she knew she was right. _

Suddenly a name being said on the T.V. woke her up from her thoughts.

Katrina Gudachi the famous news reporter of Jaywood appeared on the screen, "Isabella Marie Swan an 18 years old female a former student of Jaywood High has slipped into a coma only two days ago, that I am now happy to announce that she has awoken in the Chesterfield Hospital." A picture of Bella was at the top left hand corner of the screen, Bella was smiling in her dress for the junior prom night last year.

"On another note, Mary Alice Brandon Foghorn friend of Isabella Swan, as recently been reported missing," A picture of Alice's photo from last month's vacation trip to France took place of Bella's photo on the top left corner of the diner's old-fashioned television, "Here is her family now."

Alice choked on her sob surprised. But even though Alice should have been thoughtful of this very touching moment, she had to giggle --Foghorn was such a gay name.

Suddenly a sobbing Esme, moody Gavin, and even an irritated _Edward_ appeared on the screen.

"Alice please come home! (sniff) We need our little girl back . (sniff) We miss you (sniff)" Esme started crying all over again. Gavin nodded towards the camera and looked at Edward to say something.

"Alice, we need you. We want you back, please come home –it's tearing us apart." Edward's eyes softened a bit.

"We love you." Esme said, Edward looked straight at the lens and nodded.

And that's all Alice needed to see, until she took her laptop and ran out of the diner leaving a tip for the waitress.

_I should get a cute after-you-wake-from-your-coma present/outfit/makeover-kit for Bella._

_______________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW **_-ArikaCullen_


	18. Oh, don't mind me I'm just decomposing

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ**- I am very very, sorry that i haven't updated in SOOO LONG. And that I keep repeating that line in almost every Athor's Note, and also it's almost every author's excuse that we haven't had the "time" to update because we had so much "homework". Well I would be lying if I said that _again_, and so I'll tell you the truth. I have been reading all of YOUR fanfictions this past week, and just didn't bother to update. So please forgive my laziness, and review right after you read :) _

_**PS-** I LOVED writing this chapter! It is absolutly one of my FAVOURITES! Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18- Oh don't mind me, I'm just decomposing.**

_**Ding-dong!**_ Rosalie awoke from her evening nap she took when she got back from the hospital. _**Ding-Dong!**_Her door bell rang again, no one answered it. Rosalie grunted as she whipped her cotton green goose-down duvet cover to reveal her Seven's skinny jeans, and a cute dark red top she got from Miami that summer.

She looked in her mirror, her eyes were swollen, her cheeks flushed, and her hair was a big pile of hay. She put her hair up into a messy ponytail, rubbed her eyes, and smoothed out her wrinkled clothes. She looked into the mirror again to see a picture –of Alice, Bella, Blaire, and her self dancing at their grade seven talent show, they won first place.

She walked down the grand staircase to the front French glass double doors. _**Ding-Dong!**_ "Ugh." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

She looked at the doors, there was a figure on the other side, in a pose any model would die to perfect. Rosalie opened the door to see none other than –Blaire.

_No f***ing way. This is not happening._

"I'm bah-ack!" Blaire spread her arms wide in the air. Her fair skin tanned, her faces features even sharper, her blue eyes piercing, her teeth pearl white, her blonde hair loose, thin and layered. She wore a Lenny Jean original purple mesh spaghetti top and jean short shorts, her signature Tiffany blue charm bracelet and earring still in their original place. She looked fabulous, stunning, amazing, better than before.

And Rosalie finally got to see her –the grade 12 version of Blaire, and she was _real_. And it was nerve racking. Blaire got _everything _she wanted, and now that she's back -what would she want now?

Rosalie stepped aside to let Blaire through, her new black Ralph Lauren high heels clacked against the wooden floor of the Hale's front hallway as she walked in. Her Daniela Van Delzick perfume swirled in the air.

She looked around, "Still hasn't changed, but I love those throw cushions you added to your couch." She pointed at the cream silk couch in their living room. Rosalie stared at her. Blaire whipped around, and smiled brightly her teeth gleaming, "Didn't you miss me?" Rosalie just kept staring at her, shocked.

"Of course." She finally sputtered. Blaire's smile turned into a smirk, "Aww, I missed you guys too! Oh! Didn't you just love my texts?! That one about meeting Trevor at the New York Grill was just too funny. But I had to let you know someday that Trevor was bi. And by the way, it is so much better to freak the hell out of my best friends –when we'd totally laugh about this like any other joke." Blaire laughed her chime-like laugh, letting it echo through-out the house.

"No, I uh… Didn't like them." Rosalie shot back. Blaire rolled her eyes. "Anyways did my parents tell you where I was?" Rosalie shook her head, "No, everyone was looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were." Rosalie said.

"Yah well you know on the day of grade 8 grad.?" She asked Rosalie, who nodded in return.

"Yah well, you remember that boarding school I told you about? The one I said that I might take in California? Well anyways I went! And it was _so_ wicked, the sun is fabulous! And everyone is glamorous! I saw Angelina and Brad walking the board walk, we took pics together, their totally awesome! And Californian boys are HAWT!" She gushed, "But I missed you guys too much and so I had to come back!" She smiled.

"But you're parents didn't know where you were, they had a search party and everything." Rosalie said, she examined her, to see if she was real. Blaire raised a perfect eyebrow, "What? Wait… oh yah! Well at first my parents didn't want me going so I ran away, then they sent a search party and yada, yada, yada. Than I came back and they sent me to the boarding school. I guess they never told anyone." She shrugged, examining her French manicured nails.

Rosalie just stood there, taking in Blaire, trying to remember this. Blaire looked up at her, "Don't you remember what day it is?" Rosalie looked at her weirdly, "What?" Blaire frowned and rolled her eyes, "It's my 18th birthday." Rosalie flinched, she hadn't remembered that, but forced a smile, "Happy birthday." Blaire looked at her and grinned, "Thanks. Anyways let's go surprise Alice and Bella."

"But Bella is in a coma, and Alice is missing. And we can't go to them –you're not real." Rosalie said trying to convince her self, this Blaire looked so _real_, but they found her body—so it shouldn't have been real. But she could even _smell _Blaire's favourite candy –Fruit chew, as she took one out of her black Coach handbag and popped it in her mouth, then took a sip of her Evian. "Oh no --I'm real." Blaire grinned.

"But they found your body, in your backyard." Rosalie said cautiously, but amazingly she didn't start crying, her voice didn't crack, and she kept her composure.

Blaire just stared at Rosalie --Rosalie reached out for her to really see if she was real. But than before her finger got to her shoulder, black goo dripped out of Blaire's nose, "Uh… Blaire, your nose –it's dripping." Rosalie pointed to the puddle on the floor, than looked at Blaire.

Than more black goo started dripping from her eyes and ears but she just smiled, "Oh don't worry --I'm just rotting."

Rosalie sat up right in her bed, "Holy shit."

Suddenly someone knocked on her bedroom door, she turned around to see who it was, "Yah?"

"Can I come in?" It was Spencer's mother. "B-but I thought you were mad at me?" Rosalie stuttered. Her mother opened the door, "Well no. But I am extremely disappointed in you, we have taught you to control your feelings, and these fights with Marianna _must_ stop." She looked at her sternly Rosalie looked down and mumbled a sorry. "But I can't stay mad at you, you're my flesh and blood. And I love you." She smiled.

But than her expression softened, "Except that is not why I came to talk." Rosalie nodded slowly, "Just a minute ago, the news has reported Alice to be missing, of course you already know, but Bella has woken up, and I think you should visit her."

"Ohh-_kaay._" Rosalie looked away afraid to meet her mother's eyes –her sight landed on her _Vogue_ calendar. It was Friday September 19th. Rosalie looked away, but quickly reset her vision back on the calendar, her expression becoming panicked.

"Mom?! It's the 19th! Blaire's funeral was two weeks ago! Mom! Why didn't you tell me? Did they even invite me?! She's my best friend!" Rosalie's eyes filled with tears blurring her vision.

Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, don't worry. Actually they had to postpone the funeral, because the police had requested to do some more DNA testing –they weren't able to complete the testing with their last strand because…" Her mother trailed off. "She's already all decomposed." Rosalie finished, sighing while looking down.

Her mother rubbed her back in comforting circles. "Yes, they say a body decays the fastest –and it's already been four years. But they are pretty sure it must be her because of her charm bracelet." Rosalie nodded, and got out of bed.

"I'm going to visit Bella."

_______________________________________________________________________

_PLEASE AT LEAST TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW. Just one short review is perfectly fine with me :) -arikacullen_


	19. Dream or Reality?

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE READ-**

**_Okay I owe you guys BIG TIME. I have put off updating Pretty Little Liars for how many weeks now? A month or two, ALREADY? I feel HORRIBLE. I mean I did get lazy sometimes, but there were some... complications. I've had a HUGE writer's block for so long. But now my story has some insight. There were also some minor conflicts, as in you know school, the play, student council, and I have been hanging more with my friends -since most of them are moving, oh and you can't forget I read all of your fanfictions and I got a TON of alerts for soooooooo many stories that I have no time to update after I've been able to read ALL of them. And I'm putting off two stories right now to write this :) I also heard about a PINOY VERSION of Twilight, and let me tell you-_**

**_I completely disagree with this series. Why damage our ideal faces to our loved characters? For a PINOY version of Twilight? I'm filipino -and yes I am proud to be one, but this whole idea is completely ridiculous. I will never see Twilight the same again if this comes through. So yes that has also made me a little delayed with my updating._**

**_But something that had major involvement was my lazy-butt. So i give permission for you guys to kill me if you want..._**

**_But than if you do. You wont find out who B is, or who killed Blaire, or what will happen with Edward and Bella, or Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett, OR even Esme and Gavin (BLECH). You won't even get to read anymore Creepily-Delicious-I-Know-Your-Secret-Notes. But that all just comes along with the story right? I know that after not even a reminder of a story, you forget what happens through-out the whole story, so you just delete the email/alert. So for you guys I'll update more often -and if I don't you can come at me with picthforks and those sticks you use to kill vampires in those corny Hollywood movies. -ArikaCullen_**

_______________________________________________________________________

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_______________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Pretty Little Liars..._

But than her expression softened, "Except that is not why I came to talk." Rosalie nodded slowly, "Just a minute ago, the news has reported Alice to be missing, of course you already know, but Bella has woken up, and I think you should visit her."

"Ohh-_kaay._" Rosalie looked away afraid to meet her mother's eyes –her sight landed on her _Vogue_ calendar. It was Friday September 19th. Rosalie looked away, but quickly reset her vision back on the calendar, her expression becoming panicked.

"Mom?! It's the 19th! Blaire's funeral was two weeks ago! Mom! Why didn't you tell me? Did they even invite me?! She's my best friend!" Rosalie's eyes filled with tears blurring her vision.

Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, don't worry. Actually they had to postpone the funeral, because the police had requested to do some more DNA testing –they weren't able to complete the testing with their last strand because…" Her mother trailed off. "She's already all decomposed." Rosalie finished, sighing while looking down.

Her mother rubbed her back in comforting circles. "Yes, they say a body decays the fastest –and it's already been four years. But they are pretty sure it must be her because of her charm bracelet." Rosalie nodded, and got out of bed.

"I'm going to visit Bella."

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 19-Dream or reality?**

_My head started spinning I felt a sharp metal stab into my skin as the liquid flowed into my vain. Someone put a wet towel onto my head --I hadn't noticed that I was sweating. The pain in my leg felt more pronounced, as a fire shot up my shoulder to my neck, I grunted. I tried moving my head but gave up –the pain was just too much._

_Instead I focused on something pleasant, I kept all my pain hidden making sure that I didn't show it, I let the doctor's do their work. But I didn't watch them, I barely acknowledged them, I focused on the green-eyed Adonis in front of me. _

_But I knew that he couldn't be real, he was only a figment of my imagination used to distract me from my pain, though I wasn't that creative –maybe all the medicine going to my head was lessening the pain creating my personal angel, 'cause it sure was working. Or maybe this is a dream, maybe I didn't wake up yet._

_Though I'm pretty sure I've seen him before –on my Abercrombie gift bag? The Colgate billboard by Saks Fifth Avenue? The Hottest Men list in Cosmo's August issue? Maybe a classmate –right a classmate, a friend's brother –yes! Maybe Kelly's older brother? He's married –in Alaska. Tony's? He doesn't have one. Zach's? Too pimply to cover-up. Selena's? Too young. Derrick's? Dyed his hair green last summer. Maybe Alice's brother? Yes! But why would he be here? Why would he be with _me?_ I'm fat and ugly –not someone you would want to be with._

_Wouldn't he be with one of his playgirls?_

_I only faintly remember flashes –or pictures? Of him –with me. But how? Why would he be with me? We are definitely not together, but I don't understand why he was with me. Why is he here?_

_I looked into his eyes, but whenever I do –I see things. I see us. Him and me, together. Not in a romantic way, no –just him and me, hanging out? Why would I be hanging out with him? He's a player, he plays with girls --he toys with them, uses them._

Bella looked away from him pissed, mad, angry. Angry that he was there –that her mind made her think of unreal thoughts, made her see things –things that looked too real to be made up. Maybe they really happened?

Bella looked to her right, and saw a CD player she heard the soft melodic song that played in her dreams. The one that calmed her, she smiled. It brought her to think twice, maybe he's not a player. Maybe he doesn't play with girls than break their hearts. Maybe he doesn't cheat on them three at a time. Oh who was she kidding?! It's _Edward Cullen_ for Ralph Lauren's sake! Why would he even bother mingling with a minor commoner –she was no match for the flesh and blood Adonis himself, right?

But Bella didn't want to think of that, no. She wanted him to leave, she didn't like it that he was there –watching her. Not in a way that screamed _Stalker! He's B!_ No, in a way that made her squirm, uncomfortable under his gaze.

His eyes held something, it held some emotion. Like he was worried, sad, guilty --in pain. It made Bella want to hug him –but she was too afraid it would pull her in. Into his games, into his toy box –that he uses, plays with, and then throws away. She hated that feeling she hated it when she feels disliked --unwanted.

Bella could hear a beeping noise, she looked to her left –a heart monitor. "That's so annoying." Bella said for the first time her voice cracking, groggy. She rolled her eyes looking up at the ceiling, she just registered the fact that she was in a hospital, _Oh god what happened? Please tell me Charlie's alright. Wait, I'm the one with the stupid long IV needle stuck up my hand, securely taped in some cover they use to put on apples, with a freakin' hard popsicle wrapping paper which is placed at the bottom of my hand! Damn, I'm hungry._

Bella's heart raced as she thought of all the possibilities of how she could have ended up in a hospital bed. She looked down at her left leg which has been throbbing for the past five minutes, it was in a cast. She felt someone place some compress on her right shoulder she looked at her shoulder it was in a brace. _Holy crap._ Her heart went even faster. Some doctor's ran to her monitor checking it, she felt Edward brush her forehead, "Calm down Bella, breathe. Your alright." He whispered, leaving a tingling feeling on her head.

Bella looked away mad that he was still there –she hated players. But she listened to him, she breathed in calmly. Looking around the room, doctors were walking around checking machines, marking stuff on their clipboards.

Her heart slowed, to a healthier pace.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got into an accident." Edward held some pain in his eyes, Bella looked away.

"How? –Wait, don't answer that, _why_ are _you_ here?" Bella asked sharply as she realised he was still there. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but he looked down. Bella looked down too in regret, she didn't mean to say anything _that_ mean, it just slipped.

"I can leave if you want me to." Edward was about to walk away, but Bella's hand flew up –but got pulled down by the IV needle, she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Bella looked at her hand blush creeping up her cheeks. Normally, she would say anything to anyone no matter how harsh and just get on with life. But she had the urge to make him happy –far away from pain.

She let her hair fall in her face to hide the blush as she stared down at her hand.

"Why do you do that?" He took her hair and placed it behind her ear. Her blush reddened, as the skin he touched tingled.

"No one should hide a beautiful face." Edward looked at her seriously as his fingers still touched the hair behind her ear. Bella thought he was flirting –just being a player, but she saw the seriousness in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Her heart sped up, and she blushed, _again _--he chuckled. But she shook her head --she didn't believe such silly lies.

"That's not true." She said.

"You don't think you're attractive?" Edward asked with an edge to his voice.

"No." Bella looked away to the flowers that piled the chair beside her bed when one caught her eye.

"Why don't you see your-" But Bella cut him off.

"Can you hand me that?" She pointed to a bouquet of roses –they were all black.

"Who would send such ridiculous flowers?" Edward shook his head, anger tinted in his green eyes as he turned around to get them. Bella shrugged but took the flowers from him.

On it was a hot pink envelope it smelled like Chanel number 5, and Angel perfume –An all too familiar mix. And there it was 'déjà vu' and suddenly everything came crashing down on her. _A hot pink sticky note –outside the window of Bella's car, Starbuck's with Edward, therapy at William Osler's, and the pavement of the road coming closer and closer to her face._

Bella's heart rate quickened –too fast to be normal, her head dripped with sweat, her mouth dry and her eyes felt like they were going to pop out. She couldn't hear anything it was like the whole world went on mute, Edward ran out the room he came back in with doctors and their clipboards. And then all of a sudden --everything went black.

"Hey Bella! I thought you dozed off there for a second!" Alice chirped as her cute tiny blonde pigtails bounced around her head. Bella looked around, she was in the Lavanaugh's guest house living room. With DVDs scattered everywhere, The Notebook, Saw 1, 2, and 3, The Grudge 1 and 2, plus a ton of chick flicks and tons more of scary movies. There was even a bucket of all the girl's favourite candies, several cans of pop on the table, popcorn on their sleeping bags, mani-pedi sets on the floor with several magazines of _CosmoGIRL!_, _Vogue, _and_ Cars Mechanics _(obviously Rosalie's favourite magazine), she could even smell the fat-free popcorn they micro-waved.

This was the exact way the guest house was set on _that_ night. And now here was Bella dreaming it all over again, but it was just like her last dream –way too real for her liking. She could even change their words, she could stop Blaire from running out on them. "I know! It's too early to sleep _now_!" Rose jumped onto the white leather couch in her silky pink pyjamas and braided hair.

"You know BB," Blaire started, but Bella's eyes already started to tear "It's a theory that when you eat too much –you instantly feel sleepy." Blaire would always call Bella _BB_ for Big Belly because Bella once ate so much lasagne it literally made Bella change a t-shirt size bigger –to size _extra small_. When Bella remembered that now, her eyes instantly turned cold, and smirked. Blaire grinned, but was taken aback to Bella's new behaviour.

"Why are you _smirking_ at me? Huh? What makes you think you're so _superior_ now?" She made air-quotes around _superior_, and put her right hand on her hip. "I never thought I was _superior_ Blaire." Bella mocked her words with her air-quotes and an eye-roll. "I just thought becoming a size _extra small_ is healthier than having to buy clothes sizes a year younger than my actual age –it makes people look anorexic." She looked pointedly at Blaire.

Blaire glared at Bella, "Whatever." she rolled her eyes. Bella smiled triumphantly.

"Anyways you guys I want ice cream." Rosalie got up. "I'll come with." Blaire stood up. Bella took this as her time to stop her, "Wait, Blaire –you can't go."

"Don't start with this crap again Bella. I'm a big girl now –nothing is going to happen to me." Blaire rolled her eyes. "No but-" Blaire took her hand, "Look I've been telling you this like a _million _times now. So let it go okay? Nothing happened, and nothing will happen. I'm fine."

"Would you stop _saying_ that?! You're not fine! This is not right! I shouldn't even _be_ here!" Bella flailed her arms out. Blaire looked at her with a weird expression, "Deal with it Bells. I'm fine." Bella was about to argue –but then she woke up.

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Oh, and since you've all been faithful and are reading this now, I'm adding in the beginning of the next chapter. But if I get some reviews RIGHT NOW (please), I'll post the next chapter right away :)_**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 20 - _(I'm not giving you the name until I get some reviews :)_**

She was sweating, her heart beating fast, and tears were streaming down her face. These dreams were becoming too realistic, and it was weird –how she could alter their words for her own conversation, how she could change their actions to respond to her. It was scary.

Bella looked up, Edward was there, and her heart noticeably slowed. Edward chuckled but cupped her face with his hand, "Please Bella stop doing this to me. It's killing me to have to watch you suffer."

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Why don't we stop there? And wait for some reviews my dear computer? Do you agree? (Computer humms agreeingly {if that's a word, or more importantly if the computer really has the understanding to agree =p]) -ArikaCullen_**


	20. Someone had to say it

_______________________________________________________________________

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ-** Thank you all for reviewing!!! I'm very happy! I am also very happy to hear that some of you have been checkign back to see fi I have updated, and have started to read Pretty Little LIars _because_ of this story! I am very proud :) So here's another chapter and more creepily-delicious-B-notes in your favor :) And all i would like to ask after you read this chapter, is to review and read my other new story. _

**THE CLIQUE FINDS THEIR MATCH**

A Clique and Twilight crossover. All human, alternate universe and VERY OOC. I just wanted to experiment with the plot, and found it interesting. If i don't get any reviews I won't continue the story, and I'll just delete it. I only posted the prologue for now, and am waiting for the reviews and opinions.

**Summary.**

OCD's grade 8 A-listers Bella Alice & Rosalie, plan to kick the Briarwood Soccer Stars off their highstool for THEIR rightful places back. But the BSS's wont give TPC their spot back.

_Yes the summarry really isn't interesting, it's more on The Clique side with the Twilight characters. Please give it a try :) -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 20-Someone had to say it.**

She was sweating, her heart beating fast, and tears were streaming down her face. These dreams were becoming too realistic, and it was weird –how she could alter their words for her own conversation, how she could change their actions to respond to her. It was scary.

Bella looked up, Edward was there, and her heart noticeably slowed. Edward chuckled but cupped her face with his hand, "Please Bella stop doing this to me. It's killing me to have to watch you suffer." He had sincere concern written all over his face.

Bella looked at the hospital chairs, and then there was Esme, Gavin, Charlie, Sue, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all had worried looks on their faces with the exception of Gavin, but he wouldn't give a rat's poo if it were anyone in a hospital bed.

Bella smiled weakly at everyone, they smiled in response, "Bella!" Emmett smiled as he jumped from his chair and ran to Bella's side, "I miss you at school. Everything is boring when I can't watch my sister fall flat on her face anymore."

"Yah, so instead you watch Rosalie like some creepy stalker." Edward snorted and chuckled, Emmett blushed but glared. Rosalie and Bella froze, stalker would never ever be a good word to use around them.

They looked at each other noticing their in-sync reactions and laughed. "I'm glad you're here." Bella said sincerely to Rose, "I'm glad I'm here too." Rosalie smiled.

"You know Bells, it scared me. I wish I could've been there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier when you woke up –but then the doctors called, so I came and-"

"Stop it dad," Bella smiled sweetly at Charlie's attempts to make up for his absence, but only she knows that he has been doing a better job than her own mother –who's always on business meetings in New York and never comes back home, ever since the divorce. But she was always a workaholic, and never cared if Bella even jumped off a cliff –so it's no surprise she never came to check up on Bella after a hit-and-run that made the Jaywood news the next day.

But Bella didn't care, she was just glad to have Charlie, Emmett, Sue, and Rose there, also her practically second mother Esme. It was like a family reunion –all we need is Alice. _Where is Alice?_ Bella thought.

When _grrrr_, Bella looked up to Charlie and laughed loud as he blushed. Soon everyone else was laughing, "Looks like you're hungry, dad, you guys go eat. I'll be right here." Bella smiled encouragingly. He smiled sheepishly but looked hesitant, "You sure?" Bella nodded smiling.

Everyone got up and left for the cafeteria, but Edward and Rosalie stayed.

"I'm not hungry." Rose said. Bella looked at her lap and noticed that the hot pink envelope was gone she looked around her frantically and found it lying on the floor.

Edward nodded to her, and looked over at Bella, "What are you looking for?"

"Why is it there?" Bella pointed at the envelope on the floor. Edward looked at it, "It fell after you fainted." He picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled, but suddenly she became scared to look at it, she looked over at Rose who had the same face while staring at it. She looked up to Bella and mouthed, "Is that a B note?" Bella nodded slowly, both their eyes held horror. Bella opened the envelope.

**Hope you feel better! Did you see your cast? I signed it! KISSES! -B**

**PS: I'm closer than you think, and I'll show up when you least expect it.**

Bella's hands shook, the note fluttered down from her grip, as she bent over to look at her cast. KISSES! It read –in hot pink permanent marker.

"That's not real. That's not true. She wasn't that close." Bella said staring blankly at the cast, trying to convince herself that _B_ wasn't at the foot of her bed. That _B_ was never _near_ her, that _B_ wasn't only a millimetre away from Bella's _leg_. She could have done _anything_ to Bella –but instead she decides to sign it with a creepy girl font KISSES!

Bella shut her eyes tightly, _none of this happened, it's all just a horrible dream_ –that she never was being stalked by Blaire's ghost (it could be a possibility), that she was never _threatened_ or _warned_ that she would get hurt. That there would be _consequences_ to hanging out with the schools player, that she was stupid enough not to listen –not to take the warnings, to think that B was just as weak and powerless as her. That none of this happened.

Bella looked up, Edward stood there watching her –carefully. Making sure she didn't break down and cry. She looked back at her cast, Rosalie was looking at the spot where Bella stared intently at, she got up and read it. A confused expression crossed her face.

When **beep**! Rose froze, Bella stopped breathing. Edward felt the tension in the air, silence hung heavily above them, only Bella's heart monitor racing. She started breathing heavily, Edward was instantly by her side again.

"Bella. Breathe calm down someone just called no need to worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." Edward smoothed her hair, Bella's breathing became steady. But her face was horrified.

Edward had no idea how wrong he was. After only how many simple text messages, and one trip to Starbucks did it leave her in a hospital bed for God knows how long –especially in these ugly hospital gowns, with a huge IV needle stuck up her hand.

Rose checked her cell,

**Hey Rosie! Doesn't it suck that Bellykins was in the dark for so long, guess a certain special someone was able to do the job properly, eh? Too bad Eddie was by her side the whole time. Just gives me another motive to kill her ;)**

**PS: If you ever tell anyone about me –I'll put you in the dark for good. –B**

Rose's eyes widened, _she would _kill_ Bella? Even if she's already in an arm brace, and on crutches?_ A shiver passed her body –it suddenly became cold. Rosalie gave the phone to Bella, who's face grew pale.

But she stuck it up knowing Edward would notice her fear.

Suddenly the door swung open. Both girls screamed, "Bella!?" Alice pranced in a gift basket in her hand and a gift bag in the other. She saw Edward and suddenly a sad look crossed her face.

"Alice, hey." Bella looked up at her, she was so happy to see her, so relieved that she could talk to both of them about -it. But Edward was there, and she wanted him _out_.

And than Edward looked up a –relieved expression on his face, "Alice." He breathed as he hugged her. Alice's tiny arms went around his waist, "You're back." He smiled.

Rose shot up and gave Alice a fierce hug next, "You're back, you're back, you're back." They hugged tighter.

Alice's tiny shoulders shook, she sniffled.

"Where were you?" Bella asked confused. "Everyone was so worried that someone had _hurt _you." Edward asked. Alice looked away sighing, "No one hurt me while I was gone." But Edward didn't miss the double meaning in those words.

He looked at her worriedly, "Look I'll talk to you later, I just want some time to talk to Bella and Rose, okay?" Alice looked away from him. He nodded, "I'm going to get to lunch with the rest of them anyways, I'll be back later. Bye, Bella." He smiled at her, and swiftly walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Alice stared at Bella and Rose her eyes starting to tear, "I missed you guys so much."

_I'm glad she announced it first. _Rose grinned_._

_Finally someone said it._ Bella smiled.

**________________________________________________________________**

_Thank you guys for reviewing! _

_I also have a new story out, called **The Clique Finds Their Match**._

_It's a Clique and Twilight crossover. I used the Twilight characters for The Clique plot, but I twisted it. There's no vampires or any other mythical-creatures :) It's VERY OOC, and an alternate universe. I'm trying to keep them to their characters. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it and review! I REALLY want to know what you think, I only put out the prologue so far, and am waiting for more responses. Thank you -ArikaCullen_


	21. Accept the unexpected

_______________________________________________________________________

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Bonjour mes petits jolis**

Hello my little pretties.

I would like to thank all of you for your support through-out the baby days of my story all the way to it's latest chapter.

Now our precious-story _Pretty Little Liars_ is coming to a chapter-close. And I had so much fun writing it, that I don't want to end it. So girlies (unless there's a bu-oyyy),

I was thinking of continuing a_ sequel_!

I'm not 100% sure yet. But it's _definitely_ a possibility.

I mean by the end of this story you will find out things you've -_longed_ for. But after all that's pushed aside, I was thinking of basing the sequel

on the 5th book of Pretty Little Liars _Wicked_. There will be a.

Whole.

New.

_Everything._

New- secrets, new- drama, and shall I say it -the deaths of our beloved characters.

But that's only if you guys agree to a sequel. So the faster you cast in your opinions through _reviews,_ the quicker I can start

either writing a sequel - or continuing a new story. _KISSES!_ ~A

_Now just to remind you girls (buoy?) that, OF COURSE. I will update the last few chapters of this story, and you WILL find out who and what was the cause of all this chaos for our three _

_favourite girls. But by the last chapter -not everything will be solved. I mean tell me you want more creepily-delicious-notes as much as I want to write them? I had an OUTRAGIOUSLY fun time_

_writing this story, and am SYCHED to write a sequel. Some of you have reviewed and gave a thumbs up. So i was wondering weather you would like one too? Than PLEASE review. -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 21- Accept the unexpected. **

Alice rapidly shot up towards Rosalie, when suddenly the door was pushed open.

And rolling in came Lauren.

Four years –four years since they've last seen her. Four years their secret's been safe –but now someone knows, and she's not afraid of telling.

Lauren looked toward her right, and saw Bella in the bed. And screamed. She flailed her arms, and her voice pitched higher and higher, until Mr. Hot-nurse tried calming her.

Bella's eyes were wide –with horror. Rosalie and Alice's eyes were also wide staring at Lauren. They both saw her arms flying, her frantic cries, her wide black-eye lined eyes, whitened teeth, straight-ironed, fake blonde newly cut hair, and large intake of breaths.

But what Alice and Rosalie didn't see was the blue ring –Blaire's favourite blue ring. The one she got for her twelfth birthday, the one that was specially designed for her, the one she wore only for special occasions, and the one she wore the day of her disappearance.

And Bella saw it. The one on Lauren's right index finger, the one that was slightly rusted, the one that Bella knew Lauren wanted. She, Blaire, and everyone else knew Lauren wanted to be _exactly _like Blaire.

So Lauren bought her own dollar-store brand ring just like hers, four years ago –but it was green. Blaire confronted her, and told her it was a fashion faux-pas, being last season's colour, which didn't mesh with Lauren's brown Vera Wang spring coat –the same one Blaire threw out the previous season.

But Blaire would never throw away her favourite ring, _never_.

And knowing that Lauren had it –was scary. Blaire wore it the night she disappeared. And how would Lauren have it –did she have something to do with Blaire that night? Were they secret best friends? Did they have some secret club together? Did Lauren _kill_ her?

How did she even _have_ the ring?

And than Bella saw it, she saw Lauren turn around and look her straight in the eye, and smirk. Lauren _saw_ her she saw her staring at the ring –and knew what she was thinking.

The only thing is –Alice and Rosalie were oblivious to the whole exchange.

But Bella would think of a way to tell them later –after she thought things through.

Like –isn't it weird that Lauren got her teeth whitened? Her hair straight-ironed, dyed, and cut, why was she even wearing make-up? As a patient in a hospital it seemed –suspicious. Things like that were not needed when you wouldn't see anyone in the hospital.

Bella looked at her friends, and than back to Lauren who settled in the bed beside hers. When the shock finally came, she started breathing heavily, her eyes widening, her mouth hung in a horror struck expression. While her body shook.

_Lauren –Lauren is here, she is in the room beside me. The girl who I helped run over, the girl who I helped tease and torment, the one who used to _Love_ Blaire, adore her, worship her, praise her, _stalk_ her. She had her _ring_, the one she wore the night she disappeared, and she looked less than sick –she looked _good_, she looked like _Blaire.

Suddenly one certain set of words hit Bella like a bullet, _I'll show up when you least expect it_.

B's note –somewhere in Bella's head clicked. But than everything went black.

"She's only going through shock, which is only likely if she is worried, more importantly about something personal." Came a voice –Dr. Cullen's voice to be exact.

"Oh dear –did she hear about Blaire's funeral? Maybe she's shocked that they're already going to have it in a week or so." Esme's worried voice asked.

"Yah., somehow it slipped and w-we, told her thah-tha," Alice trailed off stuttering. "Blaire's funeral is going to be held soon." Rosalie finished lying for her, Bella heard Alice sigh in relief.

"Well it must come as a shock to know that your best friend's funeral will be held soon." Dr. Cullen agreed, "Oh, well here Esme, I would like to talk to you _privately_ about some files I'd like to run over with you ah-about, uh, Bella." And suddenly Bella heard the door close shut.

__________________________________________________

**_Sequel my pretties?_**


	22. BFFs? Oh, of course

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT**- Okay so I am SUPER-SORRY for taking FOREVER in updating. School just got off of break and I need to keep a steady pace with studying before I can jump into writing again. So about this sequel..._

_I don't think you guys get it. I might not have made it clear enough but let me remind you. _

_I have not finished this story yet, this isn't the last chapter. I will post the last chapter, and by the time that chapter rolls by you'll know who B is -_for sure_. I have only a few more chapters to go. And when I get to the last chapter I will post "The End", unless you guys agree to a sequel. Don't think that I will just end my story where Bella and Lauren find eachother in the hospital room, no. I'm not like that, OF COURSE I'm going to update the rest of the chapters. AND THAN you guys tell me what your thinking about a sequel. Okay?_

_So I will post the next chapters (only if you guys review), and than by the VERY LAST CHAPTER OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, you guys tell me what you think about a sequel. So this is only one of the last few chapters. Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 22- BFF's? Oh, of course.**

It had been a week, at least a week at the hospital, until Bella was finally set free. A week Bella had suppressed the memory of Lauren, had tried to block her out, and had tried so very hard to forget.

Tanya ran up to Bella as she exited the hospital from her very last check up.

"Oh my god! Bella! Like I am _so_ sorry! I _swear_ I meant to come visit! I mean I did visit you, and signed your cast! But when I found out you woke up, I just couldn't bear to _see _you in all your bandages, it was just _soo_ gross! I mean didn't you want to like _puke_ from the hospital air? It's so –like _eww_!" Tanya made a disgusted face as she rambled her excuse for not coming to visit.

"Look Tanya, it's fine." Bella rolled her eyes, _how did I not notice this?! She's horrible! _

"Anyways like I totally am going to ask Edward to your welcoming party Bells! I mean why wouldn't he refuse _me_? Anyways, I totally am going to ask him –like today! I mean I would tomorrow, but _tomorrow_ is the party!"

Bella's stomach lurched, and her heart beat faster at his name, but her eyes blazed over with anger –that Tanya would be asking _Edward_ to _her_ 'Welcome Back' party.

Of course Bella didn't know _why_ she felt mad, or _why_ she was blaming Tanya when Tanya didn't even _know _that she liked him. _Wait, like him? I like him? Pshht! Whatever. Not in a million years! I would _never_ like him --okay I'm lying, yah I do like him._ But just because Tanya wasn't the one to blame, she _was_ Bella's best friend, and she didn't even _visit_ her! _Why was I even friends with her?_

"Aren't you excited?! It's all for you!" Tanya exclaimed waving her arms.

_What an idiot._

Bella stayed quiet, "_Anyways_… I'm going to ask him _now_." Tanya looked at Bella and smiled brightly to someone behind her. Bella turned around to see Edward exiting the hospital, running towards them.

"Ed-" Tanya started but Edward ignored her and walked up to Bella, "Hey."

Bella looked at him panicked, _he should be talking to _Tanya_ not me!_ Tanya visibly fumed from beside Bella. Bella could feel her penetrating gaze, as she glared at her profile.

Since Bella didn't answer, he continued talking, "I'm glad they finally set you free. I wanted to ask," He looked Bella straight in the eyes.

_Not here Edward, not here. Not in front of Tanya! _Bella prayed that Edward could read minds. Bella looked intently into his eyes, she had heard that her eyes were easy to read, and maybe Edward would get the picture.

And Edward probably did, so he looked down to his feet avoiding her gaze, and rushed out the rest of his sentence. "--if you would like to accompany me to your welcome back party tomorrow?"

Bella looked at him _horrified_, _this is so humiliating!_

Tanya screamed, a _high pitched, nasally, ear-splitting screech, _and stormed off to her car. Of which she couldn't drive, especially after about 8 tests, and told her driver James to _speed out of here_.

________________________________________

Thanks for reading, PLEASE review! :) -ArikaCullen


	23. Let's ditch the F in BFF

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. **I know! I know! I took WAAAAAYYYY tooooo long to update! There is OBVIOUSLY no excuses, because ... well ... It's been more than TWO WHOLE MONTHS, and i didnt even post some sort of 'I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT TWO MONTHS" or something like that. But I didn't so I hope you all haven't lost your interest yet, and still want to read this. So for those who will read and review THANK YOU. and because of you I will add the next chapter. which is pretty intense. so PLEASE forgive me! No flames on my laziness, and thank you for at least giving my story another try! -arikacullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 23- Lets ditch the F in BFF **

"Okay, Bella if you're that horrified to be seen with me, than that's alright." Edward said seriously.

But I couldn't help it, I laughed. I mean _me_ horrified to be seen with _the Edward Cullen? Yah right!_ And I mean _Tanya! _The look on her _face!_ Too funny, too too _too_ funny!

"Look, Edward never would I be _at all _horrified with being seen with you. I mean I'm actually glad you asked me over Tanya. I mean look at me! And plus your known as the _"The Ladies Man"_ why would I be humiliated to be seen with you?" I asked laughing.

A pained look crossed his face. He than grabbed one of my hands seriously.

"Bella, please don't look at yourself that way. You are beautiful and caring, sweet and nice, generous, and _fit_. You are not fat, nor are you anorexic. You have _no_ idea how many guys have their eyes set on _you_. Or how many guys I have to… _talk to_, to uhh –leave you alone. There are even _bets_ on who would get you to stay with them for _at least_ longer than a week. Some guys are even too wimp to ask you afraid they're not in your league. Some waited four _whole years_ to have the guts to say _hi_ to you. You have no idea what affect you have on the male society."

I was about to say something when he cut me off, "And _please_ Bella, don't say that I'm a ladies man. I just don't like that you have such a horrible opinion of me." He looked down.

I smiled, even in such an intense moment –I smiled. Than I hugged him, first he stood motionless and stiff, but soon returned the hug.

I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, "Edward, I could never have a horrible opinion of you. With spending so much time with you this past week, really makes things clearer." He smiled brightly.

"And… thank you. Not many people care enough to really talk to me… about how _I_ feel." I said looking down, his arms tightened around me, his head lay on my hair. "Don't worry, I'll always listen."

____________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading :] But I know! It was a very SHORT chapter, but unless you read my note at the TOP, i WILL be adding another chapter. -arikacullen**


	24. Ready for another Hit and Run Bells?

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ: **AS PROMISED, I had updated on the next chapter, WHICH IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST. _and_ the most important. And thank you for those who are reading this, becasue well ... your probably the only readers still interested :] PLEASE read and review IF you want the next chapters updated -within a week. Because if i don't get readers or reviewers I probably won't update anytime soon. Thank you, and enjoy! -arikacullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 24- Hope your feeling better for another hit and run Bells.**

"Welcome back Bella!" Tanya spread her arms wide around her.

The tent air was humid but the portable air-conditioners over the bar helped clear that. The sky was a dark-satin-blue with a full moon, and the breeze blew the different Chanel and Dior scents around the tent, silently suffocating everyone. But Tanya didn't care, she just got dumped by her former bff, who got the hot guy and left her in the dust. Tanya needed to redeem her top spot, and what better way to do that than smother on 5-nervous-coats of bright red-lipstick, and slip on her ruby-red cocktail dress she bought from the clearance aisle at Winner's, which was a little _too_-tight, but the boys were staring so that was only an extra. She pushed up her silver mask against her strawberry-ish-blonde hair which was let loose around her shoulders.

Tanya forced a smile cracking her dry lips, as she set her gaze on the picture perfect couple in the middle of the tent's make-shift dance floor, supressing a grimace.

Bella smiled back dutifully, but looked away quickly.

Edward had picked Bella up at her house, after her pre-party make-over with Alice and Rosalie. Bella knew she should have told Alice and Rosalie what she saw at the hospital but just couldn't remember _what_.

Rosalie and Alice were beside Bella clapping furiously. Rosalie had worn a gorgeous blood-red dress that hung to her sides, and Christian Loubouton stilettos, only easily blowing Emmett's mind away –might I mention his blubbering attempt at asking her to attend the party with him, which she proudly accepted.

Alice smiled brightly her tiny hands very loud, with Jasper standing shyly beside her. Their kiss-and-make-up apology went extremely well when Jasper stood on one knee asking her to accept his apology –in which I should add was during the middle of lunch time, while everyone was eating _loudly_, but quickly shut up when he got on one knee. Alice had replied "You've kept me waiting." He gazed at her small expression and stood up "I'm sorry ma'm." Alice smiled widely and jumped onto him while the cafeteria had erupt into cheers and whoops.

Alice was wearing one of her unique creations, it had a twist of pink and white, while it flowed by her sides, her white pumps clacking against the make shift dance floor loudly as she jumped excitedly.

Bella smiled sheepishly hiding by Edward's side. Edward held onto her tightly as if she might disappear into a cloud of pixie dust.

People passed the couple greeting congratulations to Bella's quick recovery. When Esme emerged from the crowd in a dark Ivory dress, and beige pumps, a simple gesture, but Esme made it look Vogue worthy.

"Bella, honey you look beautiful." Esme hugged Bella tightly, and whispered, "I'm happy my son loves you, I always thought of you as a daughter, you were always family." And squeezed tightly, Bella smiled tears pricking her eyes, Edward looked at her concerned and confusion visible in his eyes. Bella smiled softly at him. But inside her heart accelerated to a Marathon runner's heart beat, did Edward _really_ love her?

Too good to be true, Bella shrugged.

Esme pulled back, "Sorry dear, Gavin couldn't make it." Gavin was always creepy to Bella so she was ecstatic that he didn't come. But instead of smiling like an idiot, she smiled softly and nodded.

"And also thank you Esme, for taking responsibility of my injuries while Charlie was busy, and Renee couldn't make it."

"Oh please Bella, that was no trouble at all! I told you, your already family." She winked, and grinned, as Edward looked at them with a questioning stare.

Suddenly a hand emerged from the crowd and laid on Esme's shoulder. Bella's heart beat quickened and held a scream. Than along with the hand a tuxedoed Carlisle walked into their little circle with a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Esme, Edward, and one of my very constant patients Bella. I'm glad you've had a wonderful recovery." Bella's cheeks heated, but she smiled at him.

"Thank you Carlisle for your help, I wouldn't be walking right now if it weren't for you."

"And you wouldn't be at a party that's celebrating your recovery if I had helped you." Bella heard Edward mumble and she gazed up at his pained-guilty expression. He stared back holding her gaze with an intensity.

"Are you blaming _yourself_?" Bella asked disgusted as Esme and Carlilse walked away.

"Yes," Edward said firmly, "If I had _helped_ you, instead of standing there like a statue, we could be playing baseball right now, with you running on _two_ legs."

"Edward do you know how _ridiculous_ you sound? I can't even walk on a stable surface without stumbling, let alone run, or even _play a sport_.. And if you weren't there I would be laying _crippled_ in the middle of the street," Edward visibly winced, "_you_ were _not_ the maniac, it was that lunatic driver who was the maniac."

Edward shook his head, his eyes hard, but let the subject go as he took Bella's head in his hands, and kissed the top of her hairr, and stared at her, with a smile playing on his lips.

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled warmly down at her. Bella blushed crimson, looking down at her Vera Wang original purple strapless dress, which flowed freely at her knees, her feet strapped in high black stilettos –sorry correction stiletto, Bella was granted a walk-on cast by Carlisle so she could dance.

Even though she completely disagreed and said that she was fine with crutches (even though she was just a klutz and couldn't dance), but was told that it was healthy to walk on it for excersise. When Bella heard that her face paled, thinking he thought she was fat, but Edward quickly interrupted saying how Carlisle meant she needed to keep her leg as strong as her other leg. Bella sighed in relief by Edward's reassurance and nodded softly.

From the memory Bella's grimace turned to a bright smile as she gazed up at Edward, her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls –a quick thanks to Alice and Rose.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled softly at him.

They both looked back up at the stage, when a blue light caught Bella's eyes. She turned to look towards her left.

Her mouth turned dry, her palms started to sweat, and her legs felt weak. Suddenly her cell beeped for a new text, she looked down at her clutch, which she was gripping with all her strength.

Her shoulders became tense, and when she looked back up she was gone. _Lauren_, in the dark green dress, and gold mask, wearing _Blaire's_ legendary-ring which had shone a blinding light once reflected_._ Bella had no clue why she was there. The party was only opened to people from school and their parents, there was a school-wide invite sent out, and posters were plastered on walls. Lauren didn't _go_ to their school, how did she even get past the security section by the front gates of the club without an invite?

Bella shook her head from the thoughts, of what Lauren might be capable of, and looked down at her phone, which was blinking wildly.

**Finally catched on I see. Go outside to valet parking by the 13th green.**

She knew Lauren didn't need to sign B anymore, because she knew Bella already knew who B _was._

She thought she would feel at least _some_ relief, to know who the creepy-stalker was, but felt nothing. She couldn't help but wonder what Lauren would do this time? Would she shove Bella in front of a car to get run over, to finish the job? Or would she do it herself, and stage yet _another_ hit and run?

Either way, _it wasn't good_.

_**Beep!**_

**You better show up, or bad things will happen.**

Bella's palms felt clammy, and her mouth tasted like pennies. She needed to leave, _or bad things will happen_. She let go of Edward's hand. Afraid to look at his pained-reaction, she stared at her stilettos and fought to keep her voice controlled, "I have to go."

He took her hand, she was about to rip away, but didn't want to pain him anymore. So instead she stood stiff and rigid.

"But your party just started Bella?" His voice was confused and twisted with pain, his silky voice strained.

"I have to go now." Bella chanted without emotion --her eyes closed.

"But you're walking on a _cast _Bella, you can't go by yourself." _Touche_.

"I have to." Edward took her hand gently, but held on tight.

"Please Bella, don't leave. Just stay here, --with me." His voice pled.

Bella's eyes pricked with tears, even if her lids were shut. She couldn't stand that voice, and couldn't bear to leave him in this state. But she had to.

"Please don't leave Bella. I finally get to show that we're here _together_, even if it's not officially. I finally won your _trust_, and I'm not letting that go." Her eyes shot open, hot tears blurring her vision.

"I'm not leaving you," She squeezed his hand, "I just _have_ to go." She let go of his hand –her own feeling cold, empty and hollow. She couldn't tell him she'd come back, because she wasn't sure if that was possible.

But she gave no clues.

Her eyes tore away from his as she turned towards valet.

"Why, Isabella?" He used her full name, which cut Bella like a sword, "Is it because I couldn't help you when you got hit?" Where did _that_ come from? "Because I completely understand, I hate myself too." Bella looked back at him, his eyes pained and sad. How did he turn this into _his _fault?

"No Edward that's not why-" She reached out towards him. But he turned away out of her grasp, "it would be selfish to make you stay Bella, you should go where you want." He said as he walked outside the tent.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not letting the tears fall even if she wore water proof make-up, thanks to Alice.

She had to leave before Lauren got impatient, even if she didn't have patience to begin with. But she couldn't risk it.

She couldn't stay, Lauren might _hurt_ them, she knew she shouldn't have believed such silly things, but she knew what Lauren was capable of, or at least she _thought_ knew, and she couldn't allow Edward to be hurt _because_ of her. She _needed_ to leave.

And she did, she walked as fast as she could on her cast towards valet, which was three courses away, on the _13__th_ green, which people took golf carts to get back and forth. Though she didn't take one, she couldn't risk the innocent driver's life for no reason. It would be selfish, exactly what Edward thought he was being.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! -arikacullen**


	25. The clock's ticking my little pretties

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ:** A special THANK YOU, to _**RhianneMidNightSun **_for reviewing AND reminding me to update! I almost forgot to update this week, but i am SUPER happy that you guys reviewed! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. Now unto the 25th chapter! _

**_CAUTION! CAUTION! CAUTION!_**

**_DANGEROUS!_**

_This NEXT chapter is SUPER-DUPER important! YOU ARE STEPING INTO IMPORTANT TERRITORY, THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE **VITAL**. They are **KEY **-- Ladies and Gentlemen [if there are any boys in the audience?] Welcome to the show! Please sit down, and get comfortable for further chapter's are VERY IMPORTANT, they are SOOOO important that if you MISS them. Well ... then ... that's just too bad. Because THIS IS THE SHOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. And for further **VITAL-CHAPTERS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**. Thank you :] Enjoy! -arikacullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 25- Sob parties, the truth, and threats. Just not in that order.**

Rosalie smiled up at Emmett. He has been nothing but supportive. She guessed it was because he helped Bella through her rough times with Blaire, and knows what to say.

Rosalie smiled smugly, everything was going right for her. Nothing could go wrong –unless B was back.

Ha! Yah right, B was always there, somewhere –in the shadows.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the thought, though she felt completely terrified that someone was probably watching her that instant.

Emmett brought Rosalie to their table, with Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Bella sitting there too. Or at least their name tags were there, Edward wasn't there, nor Bella.

They were probably greeting guests, and getting congratulated.

In a sense ... that they're together right? I mean they didn't go elope in Vegas, right? And B didn't escort them, _right?_ Or maybeI should go back home? Check my _backyard_, what if they're there? What if B --

Ha ha, let's not get out of hand there ...

"Hey Rose." Emmett looked down at her, "I'm going to go to the buffet for some popcorn shrimp, you mind if you wait here?" Rosalie nodded her head, "No problem." She smiled.

The tent was beautiful everything was white, with blotches of red. The tent was huge in the middle of the 16th green, driver's driving golf-carts back and forth from the valet on the 13th green.

There were 8 people per table. The tables had white satin cloths, and white cloth-covered chairs. Some of the center-pieces was an arrangement of different shaded red, pink, or white candles, all lit. Other center pieces were a big bowl of tiny red, pink, and white fish.

The dance floor was wide with teenagers grinding, or slow dancing to an upbeat song. The lights lowered and different colours splashed the walls from the disco-ball.

The bar was handing out free drinks. And the buffet was filled with different assorts of food. Emmett came back with a tray full. The food kept slipping and sliding, until his tiny soup bowl slid down the tray and _**plop!**_ It fell splat on the floor.

The table burst out laughing, but Rosalie could barely open her mouth when she saw who was behind Emmett.

Trevor was all tuxedoed up holding some blonde-bitch's hand. He was staring straight at her -with wide eyes. Obviously he knew that she knew he was bi.

Rosalie shuddered from the memory. _He touched girls,_

and _guys._

Rosalie instantly -absent-mindedly stood up pushed her chair away, and turned away to flee the tent. But she bumped into someone.

Her eyes were shut tight, when the person put their hand on her shoulder. She was about to yelp, but than the person spoke.

"Hey Rose," She looked up at them.

"Marianna," Rosalie sighed in relief and shock.

"Are you feeling alright? You look sick." She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yah." It would have made her lie look perfect, until her voice cracked. She sighed and looked down.

_Nothing was right_, her ex-bi-sexual-boyfriend was three metres away from her at one of her best friend's welcome-back party with a gorgeous-blonde-bitch. While being jealous she feels horrible because she also likes Emmett. She doesn't know who to like. Plus the sister she sent to the hospital by pushing her down the stairs, was concerned for _her_ health when she _shouldn't_ be, than there was a crazy-hit-and-run-maniac-stalker on the loose, _stalking_ and _running_ her life.

"I-I, I'm sorry." Rosalie frowned, looking down -it felt _so good_ to apologize. But the guilty-concsious she had - never let her relax, Marianna didn't push _her_ down the stairs. But Rosalie did. Marianna took Rosalie in a hug, though it was way out of character since she never made physical contact with Rosalie.

"Rose, don't kill yourself," Marianna let out an airy giggle, "_I'm_ sorry, I'm always pressuring you, or making you feel bad. I can understand how you're feeling right now. If I were you, I would push _my_ sister down the stairs if she always treated me like a dirty rag." She gave a soft smile, "Don't feel bad, Rose. I could never hold a grudge against you. You're my flesh and blood, and I _have_ to love you." She rolled her eyes playfully, and gave Rosalie a squeeze.

"Thanks Mary," Rosalie used her old nickname, she used to call her when they were kids.

Rosalie smiled brightly, but quickly remembered all her other problems. She couldn't just let it all go. She was in too deep.

Marianna looked past Roses shoulder and nodded in understanding. "That's your ex right? _Trevor_?" Marianna rolled her eyes and glared, "he's a bastard Rose, but I totally approve of this guy here." She waved at Emmett, who smiled gleefully in return, "I never had a good feeling 'bout that ex of yours. You're too good for him."

Rosalie smiled, "Thanks." Marianna kissed her cheek and walked toward a friend on the dance floor.

Rosalie didn't want to make the first move to say hi to Trevor, they weren't friends. So she wasn't obliged to have to be polite towards him. Instead she sat back down, receiving curious glances from the table, but she ignored that.

_**Beep!**_

Her and both Alice's phone rang.

Alice's Pina-Colada slipped through her tiny finger tips, and spilt on the table.

Rosalie took this opportunity to grab Alice and get them away from the table so they could talk.

"Oh my gosh! Here let me help you Alice! The dress you designed will get all ruined!" Rosalie flung napkins onto the spill, and dragged Alice to the washroom. "We'll be back, just going to clean this up in the washroom." Rosalie hollered behind her as she speed-walked toward the washroom, the quicker they were –the sooner they would get there and read the new text privately.

Rosalie slammed the door shut, Alice flung herself at a sink silently praying that the stain was removable. Rosalie checked under every stall until she found a drunk girl making out with some wannabe-Brad-Pit-scruffed face, and pushed them out the bathroom door cursing. Than in the last stall she saw a granny waddling toward the sink, when Rosalie took her vanilla scented sanitizer imported from France, shoved it in the woman's hand and nudged her towards the door.

Rosalie never over-reacted to getting a text, one she wasn't even sure was from B, or even checked. She just had a feeling something bad might happen. But she was glad she had Alice there with her.

Rosalie took Alice's shoulder and pushed her around to face her. "Check your cell." Alice obeyed, without a word.

**Go outside 13th Green, by valet -now. Or find your bff buried in a hole in YOUR backyard just like the last bitch. –B**

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up curiously, "What? She's telling us to _meet_ her?"

Alice's eyes started getting teary –she grabbed Rosalie's wrist and tried to drag Rosalie. But Rosalie held back against Alice's tiny pixie-like body.

"What if she does the same thing she did to Bella? But to _us_ instead, what if it's _worse_?" Rosalie asked frozen.

"_Rosalie_," Alice hissed, "If we _don't_ help Bella she might end up worse than her last…" Alice searched for an appropriate word, "…_episode._ She's already in a _cast_. What makes you think _we're_ going to get hurt, when _she's_ probably already there with the _stalker_." Alice said disgusted.

_**Beep!**_

**Get out now, or I make good on my promise.**

Rosalie tensed up and ran outside, Alice right behind her.

They ran out the tent unnoticed through the dimmed lights, hot-sweating bodies of people grinding, and those with huge trays of food, when suddenly a waiter carrying a tray of popcorn shrimp walked into Rosalie and Alice.

They all tumbled down bringing people around with them.

Alice fell flat on her butt, her dress flowed out around her, only hiking up a little higher on her thighs, though she was too panicked to really notice. But it was just high enough that you could see her bruises.

"_Alice?_" Two legs were in Alice's line of sight, she looked up to her brother's confused expression at her current position flung out on the floor.

"What _happened_?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Alice took in a deep breath, wondering how she was going to answer Edward properly, without him finding out about B.

"You see Rosalie and I really _really_ need to leave right now." Alice stuttered wiping her dress.

"More people _leaving_," She thought she heard Edward mumble in pain, "But that's not what I meant." He asked angrily.

"Who _did this_ to you?!" He growled.

"What?" She asked confused?

He pointed to her legs, Alice looked down at her exposed-bruised-thighs, luckily the people already got up and left excluding Rosalie who was searching the Golf course for something, and also _thank god_, she wore water-proof mascara –because tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Who, Alice? Did you plan on trying to hide this, when this _thing_ is still _hurting_ you? Did you tell _anyone_? Why didn't you tell _me_, Alice?" He asked hurt and angry, "Who did this to you? Who?! I'm going to kill them." He said angrily, his fists clenched and his eyes cold. "Was it _Jasper_? Is he taking _advantage _of you?"

Alice jumped up quickly defending her significant-other, "No Edward don't be ridiculous! He's such a gentleman and treats me _properly_, he'd _never_ do this to me!"

"Than _who_!" He shouted. Alice's eyes started hurting, but the tears didn't stop.

Edward looked at her guilty, and pulled her into an embrace, squeezing tight.

"Please Alice, tell me." He begged.

"Gah-gahv-in" She sobbed.

His arms tightened. Though he bit his tongue to keep from cursing loudly, people were starting to stare and whisper, Alice didn't need that attention. She already had enough people bagging her about dating a student teacher.

Edward winced, but knew he shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion of Jasper hurting her, they were practically best buds, and he trusted Jasper to take good care of her.

Even if he did let her run away.

Alice pulled back and wiped her tears, sniffing.

"I don't want to break up a sob party, but we'll have a major one if we keep her waiting any longer, than they'll have a _double_ funeral for _both_ our best friends." Rosalie rambled, her eyes worried and determined at the same time.

She dragged Alice to an abandoned golf cart, and raced down the 15th Green, like a pro-racer.


	26. Who turned off the lights?

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT: **Okay so kill me - i have other things to do, and neglected the fact that I have a story to update for those loyal FANFIC readers out there, who stick to their word and keep reading. I feel HORRIBLE, I keep telling you guys that i always forget. But this was INEXPLAINABLE, and INEXCUSABLE, so I WILL UPDATE, within the next 24 hours IF you guys give me reviews! Please and thank you! _

_This is a SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT CHAPTER, and if you DON'T READ IT **OR** REVIEW, I will cry._

_**THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**._

_And I WILL update the next chapter within the next 24 HOURS, if you guys READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :]_

_ENJOY! -ArikaCullen_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 26-Who turned off the lights?**

I limped toward her –her gold mask at the top of her fake-blonde head glistening in the moons light.

"I see you made it." Lauren smirked, "Now get in." She demanded as she slid into a golf cart.

Bella couldn't say anything but sat in anyways. "So how's life?" Lauren started the cart and turned towards Bella with a raised eyebrow as she slid her mask down to her post-surgery-nose-job.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Bella snapped. Lauren rolled her eyes but glared at Bella, "Don't push my limits _Bell-ahh_. I can turn this cart right into that lake," Lauren sneered as she eyed the huge lake taking up courses 10 to 12, "killing _both _of us."

_Is she suicidal?_

Bella shivered but held onto her dignity.

"You know I had _such_ a fun time this semester, I was wondering weather you would like to accompany me to Blaire's funeral." It wasn't a question.

Bella didn't answer.

"You know Bella, you've got it all." Lauren smiled – in a devious kind of way.

. "A _hawt_ BMW, straight A's, and all the parents _ah-door_ you, _and _you have a _killer_ bf, who would go to the _ends_ of the earth for you." Lauren said in a mock innocent voice,

"He's _not_ my _boyfriend_." Bella spat. Lauren rolled her eyes, "And?"

"And_ what_?" Bella spat, not the least bit afraid of what Lauren might do, or at least she thought she wasn't scared.

"If you talk like _that_, he _never will be_." Lauren tilted her head toward the big lake.

Bella shut her mouth tears welling in her eyes. Had Lauren not made a hit and run, Bella would be able to run to the police that instant.

"As I was _saying_," Lauren clenched her fists on the wheel Blaire's ring glistening in the sun. "You have _everything_, and why throw that away because of a little dirty secret?"

"Edward already knows." Bella had to say, because if Edward already knew than that was enough for her.

"Knows what?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, "That his little Belly-Welly pukes her guts out with a toothbrush?" Bella winced, "or that little Bellsy helped run me over with her pretty little friends? What if your _parents_ found out about your dirty little lies? What would they think about their perfect daughter _than_? Huh?"

Bella didn't say anything as tears rolled down her cheeks, "And this summer," Lauren began again. "I found _the perfect_ _way_ to get you bitches back."

She sped up a bit, "After _Blaire_ died, her parents were throwing all of her old stuff away. The moving guys left the doors open so I snuck in and stole Blaire's diary. And you know? That old thing held _all_ of your secrets. It was like she wrote all that stuff to _avenge_ you guys if she ever wanted to. Than with my dancer's feet, quick and sly I followed you around like a fly on the wall. I was here once and was there the next. It was easy spying on you guys." Lauren smirked.

"You all were like fat-free white-chocolate chipped cookie dough in my hands." Lauren took a hand off the wheel and squeezed miming dough in her hands, still driving around the lake in circles.

"Well except for _you_ Bella, you were never fat-free." Bella's body racked with emotions, filled of rage, hate, and sadness. But she didn't dare say a word. "Anyways it was _hilarious_ watching you guys squirm when your cells got a message, or when you guys went _crazy _over my little notes. And now you guys came from the _It Girls_ to the _shit girls_." Lauren winked as she smacked her Trident gum between cackles.

The silence was deafening, but Bella used that time to gather her thoughts and take advantage of the questions that burned in her throat., "How does the hospital let you stay if you're alright? "

Lauren threw her head back and laughed, than shook her head, "Oh Belly, it was _easy_. With as much money as my parents inherited when my grandfather died, I could buy the _world_, but I would much rather get my revenge on you than deal with world wars and crap." She smirked kissing the ring on her finger. _Blaire's_ ring.

"_Oh,_ and don't ask _how_ grand-pappy died. Let's just say I was _the little devil_ back then." She smiled, her glistening white teeth reflected light onto the ring.

"How did you get that?" Bella stuttered from a cold breeze, Lauren knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh _this_?" Lauren smiled at the pretty ring, "I stole it off Blaire when she fell."

Bella's eyebrows shot up surprised and confused, "Fell?"

"Yah, when she fell in the woods on your little sleepover. And I took it." She smiled, "Cause you know, I was watching."

Bella's shoulders stiffened, she was watching them even _before?_

"I'm going back to school you know?" Lauren broke the tense silence, "It would be easy –to rule the school. We could be on top." Lauren gushed, "All we would have to do is spread a few little lies on my cell, follow some people around, hack into emails, and _ding_! We're there! It would be _much_ easier and _way_ more fun now that you're in."

"Heh-How do you know if I'm in or not?" Bella stuttered nervously.

"Well it couldn't be difficult? Right? I mean if you say yes I would be _ecstatic_ but if you say _no_…" She let her sentence drift off.

"If I say no, what?" Bella asked impatiently, Lauren's little threats were getting annoying.

"If you say no _Isabella_ I will personally flick you out like a light." Lauren sneered as she swerved the cart to the left roughly –the light on the surface of the lake shined brightly.

Bella screamed as she held tightly onto the sides of her seat. Lauren cackled her bright pearly teeth glistening.

"You know –actually my friend just _loved_ what I did to you guys. She actually helped me, her mind is devious in more ways then one." Lauren smirked.

"I thought you said _you_ were the only B? Who is it?" Bella asked, _there was more than one B?_

"Oh it would be rude to bail on my partner, she's just done _so much_ for me. But you'd be surprised who it was."

Bella's shoulder's tensed, _was it Tanya? Angela? Mr. Banner? Renee? Charlie? Edward? _Oh this was ridiculous, to have to worry about another B when she was trying to get as much out of the B right here as she could?

"Anyways, are you in or not?"

Bella thought of what she could do.

When suddenly a gold cart swerved into their path.

Than she found her self air born.


	27. Happy Endings

**PLEASE READ: **Okay ... I would say I'm sorry...

But I'm not. I KNOW, I will be saying that for every other chapter I'll be updating. I KNOW it's been too long - but I'm happy to announce that I FINALLY have finished my schools stuff. So I'll have TONS of time to focus on my writing :]

HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.

There will be a sequel :]

_______________________________________________________________________

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - all human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's-this is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 27- Happy Endings**_

"Yesterday night during a Welcome back Masquerade party at the Jaywood Golf course, the celebrant herself had been held hostage in a stolen golf cart, but was luckily saved by fellow students. Names will not be released, but we have other news that the female who had took hostage of her was brought to jail, for stalking the celebrant and her friends for the last high school semester, making herself known as B. I am Katrina Gudachi, good morning Chesterfield." Click.

"What are they talking about, hostage? They were on a freaking golf cart which Lauren_ did_ rent! _And names will not be_ _released _my ass! They gave enough clues to who the victim was! We told them_ not_ to release any obvious hints to who was hurt in this situation, but I knew not to trust them! I mean Masquerade party at the Jaywood Golf course, the celebrant herself, how obvious is that? I mean almost everyone in Chesterfield knows us! They just couldn't pass up a story like this, and add little lies too!"

Heavy breathing.

"Calm down Rose, they found her. You don't have to worry about a stalker anymore." Came the calming voice of Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being stalked?" Came Edward's unusually rough voice.

"Yah? You know we could totally handle a freaky mental chick." Emmett cracked his knuckles, which was very loud.

"Of course we didn't know it was Lauren, she was a stalker sending threatening notes, we wouldn't know it was her. She signed her notes as B!" Rose interfered.

"I just couldn't tell you! She would hurt you guys! She's the one who staged that hit and run on Bella!" Alice sobbed.

"Aww, don't cry now Alice. We were just worried, didn't you think we could help? But forget that you're all safe now." Emmett soothed.

"Alice," Edward's hard voice, "That's not it. Gavin, he hurts you. Didn't you think I could at least help you with that?" His voice turned hurt.

"I know, I know. But mom seemed happy for once, how could I ruin that?"

"You could have-" Edward was cut off by Jasper.

"Stop it you guys. We're all fine now, Bella's safe, Alice and Rose know who the stalker is, and Gavin is on probation from child-abuse since your not officially 18 yet."

"Yes, and why not celebrate such an event?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yah, I think we should be happy that this is all cleared!" Rose tried to be happy for their sake, the atmosphere was very gloomy at the moment.

"I guess," Alice sniffled trying to cheer up too, "I mean I'm glad we're all happy and healthy.'

Edward cleared his throat, "yes we are very fortunate."

"Exactly, now let's all be happy." And suddenly because of Jasper's voice –everyone was happy.

"And now you want pancakes, right Emmet?" Edward asked.

"Yah . . . how'd you know? Anyways let's go eat pancakes!" Emmett cheered.

"Well let's go, I foresee that it will be very crowded at IHOP!" Alice smiled.

"IHOP? Oh okay . . . IHOP is it!" Jasper smiled, and Rosalie grinned.

Bella smiled in the bed as she listened to their conversation, she could feel the mood change quickly.

And now was the perfect time for Bella to wake up, don't-cha think? I mean Jasper was all straight-forward and had the magical powers of making everyone change their moods, right? And even Edward had the magical power to read Emmett's mind, and Alice could foresee the future! I mean that's what happened, right?

Because than Bella can tell them everything that Lauren said, every little word. And they can all kiss and make-up, and than Lauren can strut in on the scene and tell everyone she's sorry, than Tanya comes and says how happy she feels that Bella's fine.

But what _did _happened before Bella was in the hospital bed? How _did_ she end up in the hospital bed? Is everyone going to kiss and make up? Am I really going to end this story with a sappy make-up scene, and everyone has these magical powers –that only vampires could have?!

NO.

We're not talking magical-goodness here, 'cause when I'm taking over –well don't expect to see the Volturi swoop in and turn Bella into a vampire. _Nope_, 'cause we're all human here, and you'll be seeing a lot more of me.

Sorry I mean –_I'll_ be seeing a lot more of _you_.

So my pretties do you think Bella could wake-up and tell them how sorry she is for not telling them that B called to meet her? That she didn't bring anyone with her and disobeyed the _buddy-rule_?

Oh, but … these Pretty Little Liars aren't in elementary school are they? In fact –they're seniors at Jaywood High, and I think they have the delusion that they can take care of themselves –that they're grown up. I think they thought that since they were in grade 8. When they thought they could bitch on me and not get pay-back. Well its Karma bitches, and she's walking in next season's Gucci pumps.

And just to make things clear, their little mood-changing-kiss-and-make-up scene never happened. But _what did_ is probably more horrific and realistic than that Oscar-worthy scene, don't-cha think?

Karma is sexy –but only if she's got daddy's golden card, and store credit at Saks.

**Lots of love, Mwah! ~B**

**_________________________________  
**

**ALERT-**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION!**

**I arikacullen will be putting up the SEQUEL to Pretty Little Liars!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Delicate Deceivers

_**Bonjour my little pretties!**_

I will be writing a SEQUEL, to _Pretty Little Liars!_

It is unamed for the time being.

But I WILL give you a hint towards this next story . . .

_There are new characters, _

_Some pretty._

_Some _not_ so pretty._

_And let's just say -_

_When the cat's away . . ._

_The mice come out to play._

_But when the cat comes back,_

_the mice are dead._

_Who took these mice and their souls? -The cat growls._

_The cat around the corner did -said a bird on the tree._

_The claws come out . . ._

_And what do _you_ think happened next?_

_Well let's just say _more than one_ funeral_

_will be held this semester at _

_Jaywood High._

_Go Spartans!_

THANK YOU to all you LOYAL readers of Pretty Little Liars.

Especially the ones who read AND reviewed -'cause I'm very thankful for that too!

Please review your thoughts!

Give in suggestions toward the next story!

_OH and one more thing :]_

**Delicate Deceivers**

Will be the title to the sequel of Pretty Little Liars.

_You know you love them._

_Pretty Little Liars, are the best type of bitches :]_

_KISSES! ~ArikaCullen_


	29. Sequel!

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT:**

_For those who haven't already read the first chapter of Delicate Deceivers PLEASE READ. _

_THE SEQUEL IS OFFICIALLY UP, I know very late but I have updated this new story in celebration of the beginning of SUMMER._

_So thank you for those who are returning readers, and welcome to the new reader's, fellow FF authors and THANK YOU for following my baby 'Pretty Little Liars' from it's wee days, and giving me advice._

_Thank you to those who are still reading, and are about to click exit so you can find my next story 'Delicate Decievers' 'cause this little Thank You speech is getting boring._

_But because of all of you I have the vibe to write the sequel, and will return to writing :]_

_THANK YOU, please **READ AND REVIEW **'Delicate Deceivers'._

_Lots of love, Mwah! - ArikaCullen_


End file.
